Expecting A Ghost
by kenziemj99
Summary: Something is going on with Melinda. Is it a ghost or something else? And what if a selfish ghost comes and tries to hurt Melinda and take away what she and Jim love? What will happen when Jim and Melinda take in a 13 year old girl who tried to commit suicide? Will she have powers like Melinda? All of this will be answered in Expecting A Ghost. Note: Jim never died! YAY!
1. Chapter 1-2

Expecting a Ghost

Chapter One

I do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters.

"Hey, I'm home." Melinda Gordon called out as she walked into her house. "Jim. Jim, honey where are you? Jim?" She said a little worried now. She walked up the steps to Jim and her room. There was a note on the bed. It read…._Hey Mel, I know I said that I would be home before you. And I was but I got called in. Bad accident on Highway 5. Sorry I didn't have time to cook. I won't be home till late I love you. So much._

_Jim_

Melinda read the note and threw it away in frustration. Jim, She missed him. She had a rough day today and she wanted him to whisper in her ear it was fine and have him massage her neck like he always does. She looked at the garbage can where she threw away the note. _I bet nobody's husband writes them letters._ Melinda thought to herself as she smoothed it out.

Melinda decided to order pizza then called her friend Delia to ask if her and her son, Ned, wanted to come over and have a late dinner. Delia agreed and there came a knock at the door 30 minutes later. It was Delia holding the pizza and Ned holding a liter of . "Delia, did you pay for that?" Melinda asked.

"Yep. Why?" Delia asked as she came into Melinda's house.

"You weren't supposed to!" Melinda said with a smile. "Here let me pay you back." Melinda said as she rushed over to her purse to get her wallet.

"No!" Delia shouted stopping Melinda dead in her tracks.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Because you invited me and Ned over when I'm sure all you want to do is spend time with your husband. He was supposed to be home early today. Speaking of Jim where is he?" Delia asked

"Oh Jim, he got called in again." Melinda said sadly.

"Oh that sucks!" Ned said.

"NED!" Delia said as she slapped his arm.

"Owww, Mom!" Ned said holding his arm.

"You apologize right now!" Delia said to him.

"It's cool Ned." Melinda said calmly "It does suck really bad, but, anyway who's hungry. 'Cause I am."

CHAPTER 2

"Melinda has been acting strange lately even at work. She seems... out of it." Delia said as her and Ned drove down the slick, wet road. Rain fell hard against their car.

"I'm sure she's fine Mom." Ned said looking down at his phone.

' And tonight, it seemed like she didn't want us to go. And she ate like half the pizza. She also looks exhausted all the time. I even caught her dozing at work. But of course she said she was "fine"." Delia said angrily as she clutched the steering wheel so hard her knuckles where white.

"Mom, she has been going through a lot." Ned said sadly. " The other day I caught her crying for her dead friend Andrea, while she looked at the pictures Andrea painted. And the day before that crying for her dad and grandmother and mom. And her mom isn't even dead!" Ned said while texting on his phone.

" Yeah she has been over emotional lately, Today she broke a glass cup and started to cry about it." Delia said " It makes me wonder if her and Jim are alright... She hasn't been talking about him in a while at the shop. It's strange."

" Jim told me a week ago that Melinda and him had a huge fight. You know about babies." Ned said embaressed

"When did he tell you that?" Delia asked as she made a turn.

"On Monday, while we were shooting some hoops." Ned replied.

"Can you tell me more about their fight?" Delia asked, she only wanted to know so she can help her friends get through it.

"Sure Mom, Well Jim was pretty messed up 'bout it, He and Melinda were talking at dinner and he was talking about how he had delivered a baby that day. He had gotten a 911 call from a man who's wife was in labor and he had run out of gas and that he could see the head of the baby. They were about 45 minutes away from the hospital she wasn't going to make it. So Jim being the guy that he is, rushed over there and delivered it. It was a girl, And he was thinking of Melinda the whole time. After he was done with his story Melinda just blew a fuse and yelled at him to stop pressuring her and that she was only 26 blah blah blah." Ned said.

"Really? That seems so unlike Melinda." Delia said as she pulled into their drive way.

"Yeah that is what Jim said. he was pretty freaked out." Ned said

"Maybe there is a ghost involved." Delia stated as she got out of the car and walked to the front door and unlocked it.

"Yeah maybe. But don't you think that Jim would have known or Melinda would have told him." Ned said as he walked into the house.

"Your right Ned." Delia said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 3-4

Chapter 3

Melinda sat straight up in bed covered in sweat and breathing heavy. The dream, Andrea, the plane, Romano….. The same dream over and over again but from different people's point of view. Ever since Monday. There was a noise coming from outside her door. "JIM!" Melinda called out hoping for a reply. No answer back. The noise came again. "Jim?" Melinda said a little scared. A dark figure appeared next to her bed it was breathing heavy just like Melinda was. Melinda felt a feeling she never experienced with a ghost before it was making her dizzy and drowsy but excited and happy. "I can help you just tell me who you are." Melinda said stumbling out of her bed, her head was pounding and the room was spinning.

"I want what you have." The ghost replied.

"What do I have that you want?" Melinda said unsure of what the unstable ghost might do.

"Everything." The ghost replied calmly. She grabbed Melinda by the neck and shoved her against the wall.

"Stop you are hurting me!" Melinda gasped struggling against the grip of the ghost and struggling to breathe.

"That's the point." The ghost said with a laugh and threw her down on the floor. Melinda hit her head on the nightstand by the bed and got knocked out. The last thing she saw was the ghost grabbing her hand.

Chapter 4

When Melinda woke up she felt strangle. Lighter than air. She was still on the floor which she thought was funny because if Jim found her laying on the floor with a cut in her forehead she probably would have woken up in the hospital. She stood up. And looked over at the bed Jim was there sleeping peacefully and in front of him was her. Her body was sleeping right next to Jim. "What but how!" Melinda screamed "I didn't die. No NO No no no no." She fell to her knees and sobbed. "NO!" She cried "no." Just then her body woke up and looked over at her. It was the ghost from last night. Melinda didn't die she just got kicked out of her own body! Wait she got kicked out of her own body. "I'm going to kill you." Melinda growled at the ghost. "Get away from my husband, get out of my body and get out of my LIFE!" Melinda yelled.

"Never!" the ghost yelled. Jim woke up and looked at the imposter.

"Hey. he said rubbing her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think, smart one." The ghost growled at Jim.

"Is the ghost that bad Hun?" Jim said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled at you baby. And last night was amazing by the way, I missed that." The ghost said with a smile right at Melinda.

"Baby?" Jim asked. _Yes, Melinda thought, He knows that's not me. I never ever called him baby because I thought it was stupid._

"Is something wrong?" The ghost asked.

"No, it's just you never call me baby you think it is stupid." He replied with a puzzled look.

"Well….. ummm I changed my mind." The ghost said and she kissed him. And he kissed her back.

"Wait, is the ghost still here?" Jim asked when they finally pulled away from each other.

"Yep, she is so annoying." The ghost said looking at heartbroken and crying Melinda.

"Do you need some help I could call Eli." Jim said reaching for his phone.

"Eli?" The ghost asked puzzled. _No Jim don't tell her Melinda thought. She'll try to get rid of him so nobody can hear me. _Melinda went over toJim and whispered in his ear don't tell her. Jim seemed to understand. And said

"Oh you know, Eli your friend." Jim said "The Professor at Rocklyn U." _Good, Melinda thought, he is describing Professor Payne._

"Oh yes I remember now Eli James." The ghost said. "Sorry, I didn't remember with all the stress I'm like under." The ghost said wiping her forehead.

"Ok well I have to go to work. I'll pick you up for lunch around 1:30, I love you." Jim said as he kissed her on the forehead and got ready for work.

"Yep, I'll set my clock for lunch." The ghost said. Jim sat there waiting for her to say I Love You back. "Well what are you like waiting for baby go to work, save people or like whatever you do." He ghost said. Jim frowned and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"I think he knows that you are not me." Melinda said with cockiness to her voice.

"How?" The ghost asked with a pissed off look on her face.

"You called him baby, you said like, and you never said I love you to." Melinda said laughing.

"Oh shut-up." the ghost said. "I have to go to work."


	3. Chapter 5-6

Chapter 5

"Wait." Melinda realized what the ghost had said earlier *(_flashback) That was great last night. I have really missed that.*_ "What do you mean by that was great last night." Melinda said even though she already knew and hoped it wasn't true.

"Sex." The ghost said as she curled her or Melinda's hair.

"You…. Had…..Sex…..With…..My….Husband." Melinda said through gritted teeth.

"Yep, now can you go float away or something I have to change." The ghost said. Melinda turned her back to her. Then she just got so pissed off and flashed to Eli's place where he was still sleeping in his bed.

"ELI." Melinda yelled. Eli jumped and fell out of his bed. He still had his sleeping mask over his eyes.

"Melinda?" Eli asked.

"Yep, who else would it be?" Melinda replied and crossed her arms.

"How did you get in here? Was the door unlocked?" Eli said as he pulled of the mask covering his eyes. Eli looked around puzzled. "Where are you? Are you trying to scare me? Well it's working." Eli said as he stood up.

"Eli, I need your help." Melinda said.

"Oh My GOSH! Melinda are you dead, please tell me you aren't dead. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Eli said starting to freak out.

"No, I'm not." Melinda said.

"Ok good that's a relief. So quit hiding, did you not do your hair or something." Eli said with a laugh.

"Eli I'm in front of you." Melinda said.

"No you're not…. Oh My Gosh you are dead!" Eli said.

"No, Eli I'm not, an evil ghost girl took over my body last night and kicked me out of it I'm not dead just lost." Melinda said.

"Ok that's good, not dead she's not dead calm down Eli she needs you be a man." Eli said with his eyes closed.

"Eli stop talking to yourself and get on your laptop so we can find the chick that did this to me." Melinda said.

Chapter 6

"What did she look like?" Eli asked as he went to Penthius.

"The wife Jim deserves. Not a crazy one who sees ghost." Melinda sighed as she sat next to Eli on his couch.

"Well then his wife would be a ghost I would rather have an alive one." Eli joked.

"Ha ha very funny Eli, do you want her description or what?" Melinda said

"Yes please." Eli said "Where are you anyway? I'm kinda getting creeped out."

"I'm right next to you on your right side." Melinda said as she looped her arm through his.

"Whoa was that you?" Eli asked.

"The cold thing on your arm?" Melinda asked, Eli nodded and looked to his right. "Yep that's me." Melinda said

"That feels weird yet cool. But I'm cold now so can you let go." Eli said

"Oh sorry." Melinda said embarrassed.

"It's fine, so what did this chick look like?" Eli asked.

"Blonde, young about 21, blue eyes." Melinda said

"Ok." Eli said as he typed it in to the Penthius. He scrolled through pictures of girls who died.

"Stop!" Melinda shouted. "She is right there." She pointed to the screen.

"Um sorry Mel can't see your finger." Eli said softly.

"Oh right, shoot!" Melinda said. She thought of an idea. Melinda grabbed Eli's arm and stuck his pointer finger out and made him point to the girls on the screen.

"Wow, Melinda you could have warned me." Eli said as he clicked the picture of the girl Melinda made him point to. "Carmen Nails. Went missing 2 years ago in Grandview. It says she has a husband but no kids she wanted some though; It also says that her husband wasn't the greatest he is in jail for killing her." Eli said.

"She said that she wanted everything that I have." Melinda said. "I have a good husband, I have a mom, and I have super awesome friends. So I can see why she wanted to be me. But why does it have to be me there are other women with all of that plus some."

"Maybe they aren't or can't be pregnant. It says she wanted kids." Eli said looking to his right.

"But… I'm not pregnant." Melinda said as she looked at Eli.

"Who knows maybe you are. And that is why she picked you." Eli said.

"Oh my gosh you are right, I have been eating a lot and been over emotional and tired all the time." Melinda said. "What if she tries to hurt my baby?"

"I seriously doubt that. She wanted kids." Eli said. "Oh and congrats."


	4. Chapter 7-8

Chapter 7

"Come on Eli, we have to get my body back and this ghost to cross over." Melinda said as she tugged on Eli's arm.

"Ok, where is she?" Eli asked as he got up and went to his closet. Melinda sat on his couch.

"She said that she has to go to work today, _Same As It Never Was Antiques_, she is going to my job. And Eli what are you doing?" Melinda asked.

"Getting dressed I don't think Delia would appreciate seeing me in my boxers and I have to brush my hair and teeth." Eli replied.

"Gosh you are such a girl." Melinda said with a laugh. 45 minutes later Eli was driving to _Same As It Never Was Antiques_. Melinda appeared in the seat next to him.

"Wow, I love being able to just poof up anywhere I want." Melinda said with a smile. Eli jumped and the car swerved.

"Melinda, you scared me. Don't do that you want me dead too." Eli said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"You said too." Melinda said

"Oh I didn't mean it; it's just when I can't see people it usually means that they are dead." Eli said

"How much longer?" Melinda asked.

"About 5 minutes." Eli replied. "Why don't you go poof into the shop and try to get Carmen out of your body?" Eli asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Melinda said and with that she was gone.

"Melinda?" Eli said. No answer. "Yep, she's gone."

Chapter 8

_*Earlier that day*_

Carmen walked into the _Same As It Never Was Antiques_ shop. They bell at the door signaled her arrival.

"Hey, Melinda are you ok?" Delia asked.

"Sure I am old chick, sure I am." Carmen said.

"Old Chick?" Delia said. "I have a name that you should know; ok wow something is seriously wrong with you today. Look if it has something to do with the fight that you and Jim had its ok you can tell me about it."

"What! Me and my baby never ever have fights. You're just a crazy, old bat." Carmen replied.

"Baby? Crazy, Old Bat? That's it I'm going to go get Eli!" Delia said as she grabbed her coat.

"Eli James right that Professor that studies the supernatural Jim told me about him. How is he going to help?" Carmen asked.

"Melinda are you on drugs, Eli is a therapist who hears ghost. Now I need to get Jim too. You are completely of your rocker!" Delia said.

"Carmen let my body go!" Melinda said as she appeared.

"Melinda! Go away I'm working!" Carmen yelled.

"Melinda? What, ok going to go get Eli." Delia said just then Eli ran through the door out of breath.

"No Parking, Ha... had to run." He breathed.

"Oh thank goodness Eli something is wrong with Melinda Terribly wrong." Delia said.

"Yeah I know, Bad ghost named Carmen Nails went into Melinda's body and pushed her spirit out. So Melinda is a "ghost" and Carmen is Melinda."

"I need to sit down." Delia said.

"Give my body back. Please Carmen; it isn't fair you lived your life you can't take mine!" Melinda yelled.

"I want a baby, Melinda, you can have one, and I can't how is that for fair!" Carmen yelled.

"Your life was cut short I understand that, but please give me my body back. Please." Melinda said to Carmen.

"I feel weak." Carmen said and she slumped down to her knees.

"You energy is being used up trying to stay in my body, you are a powerful ghost you have taken over my body for a long time, now if you don't mind I would like to get out of this ghostly nightgown stage." Melinda said.

"I can't hold on much longer." Carmen said and she passed out. Her ghost went out of Melinda's body and sank into the ground. "I'll be back and I'll have a baby!" Carmen yelled out before fully submerging into the ground. Melinda spirit went back into her own body.

When Melinda woke up she was in the hospital and Jim was asleep next to her.

"Jim." Melinda said and grabbed his hand. He instantly woke up and kissed her.

"Hey Mel." Jim said with a smile as he kissed her again. "I knew it wasn't you when you didn't say I Love You Too." Melinda smiled and kissed him again. " Plus Eli explained the whole thing." Melinda laughed.

"How long was I out Jim?" Melinda asked.

"Two days. Your body went through, a lot it lost its spirit then housed an evil on for 12 hours." Jim replied.

"Wow, two days any news from the doctor?" Melinda said looking into Jims eyes.

"He said he had news but, I wanted to wait for you to wake up even if it was good or bad." Jim said looking into Melinda's eyes.

"I have a feeling it will be good." Melinda said and she kissed him. And he kissed her back. As if on cue the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clancy I have some news. Don't worry I think it's good news but that depends on what you want."

"Told you." Melinda whispered to Jim. Jim kissed her on her forehead.

"Mrs. Clancy you are pregnant! Two months along hopefully that is good news." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

"That is great news, Thank you." Jim said and he smiled at Melinda.

"I'll leave you two alone then goodbye." The doctor said.

"Bye." Melinda said as she looked down at her flat stomach.

"A baby, finally!" says Jim. "but you told me last week that you didn't want any kids and for me to stop pressuring you, are you okay."

"Ok, I'm great, a baby, wow." Melinda said as she started to cry. "I want a little boy that looks exactly like you!"

"No, I want a little girl who looks exactly like you." Jim said as he wiped away her tears. He kissed her and Delia barged in.

"MELINDA, JIM I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Delia screamed she ran over to Melinda and gave her a hug then gave on to Jim." Having a child is the best feeling in the world well, minus the birth…" Delia said. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." Melinda replied.

"Two months!" Delia said. "I'm going to start crying."

"No, Delia don't if you do then I will and it will just be a big mess!" Melinda said with a laugh. Ned and Eli walked into the room next. Ned gave them both hugs.

"Jim, are we going to still be able to shoot hoops on Monday?" Ned asked.

"Of course, Bud." Jim said.

"Yes! See you next Monday Jim, same place, same time I am so going to beat you! Bye Melinda call me if you need any help." Ned said on his way out with Delia.

"Bye." The happy couple said.

"Congrats you two." Eli said. You could tell on his face that he didn't know to give them hugs or not.

"Oh Eli get over here and give me and Jim a hug!" Melinda said. Eli did as he was told and left.

The doctor came in 15 minutes later and told Melinda she could go home so Melinda got dressed while Jim signed her out. Then Jim carried Melinda all the way to their car. And the whole way to their house Jim kept his hand firmly on Melinda's stomach.

Jim then carried her up to their room and kissed her good night.


	5. Chapter 9-10

Chapter 9

I watched the cars go by on the freeway. Red, blue, black. Why did it hurt so much? Why did this happen to me? I thought about ending it. Right there, in the middle of the freeway. All the pain, all the sadness, all of the depression, all gone. After all, no one who cares about me is here. They all are in the heaven. I wanted to be there so badly. I…. had….. too. My life is meaningless here. I saw a big semi-truck coming around the bend. It wouldn't hurt if I ran out in front of that. It would be over quick. Just like…. My mom and dad. "I'm coming mom and dad, I'm coming." I whispered. I got up from the bench that I was sitting on and rubbed the tears from my face. "I hope I don't go to hell for this." I mumbled as I held onto my cross necklace. I had to wait for the right time. Too soon, it's slow and painful and the driver might see me and stop. Too late, I could get badly injured and suffer. Death. It seemed like the only option. After all, who is going to miss a 13 year old girl? No one. No one loves me but my mom and dad. The truck came closer and closer, my time here on earth was almost up. Yet, I felt alive and happy. I looked at the beautiful scenery in front of me, hoping that heaven looked like that. The truck came closer and closer. The right time was in… 3…., 2…, 1. I stepped out in front of the truck looking at the beautiful scenery in front of me. I wanted to see something pretty before I died. WHAM! The 4,000 pound truck slammed into my tiny frame. I heard my ribs cracking and pain exploded throughout my body. The truck stopped. My breathing was getting shallower, the man driving got out of his truck. He was crying telling me he was sorry. He shouldn't feel sorry, I wanted this. Thank you I mouthed, he nodded his head in agreement like he knew what I was trying to do. I felt colder, my breath was coming in three short gasps. Everything hurt. I heard sirens coming. Ambulance. Too late I thought. The world was starting to get blurry. My breathing had stopped, but I was still aware. Aware. Aware. I closed my eyes. And the pain stopped. I stepped back and looked at my mangled body on the ground. I saw this bright light. It felt so good and inviting. I saw my mom and my dad. I tried to run into it and feel their hugs and kisses again. But something stopped me. An image of a woman popped into my head. I had never met her. But she was calling me. Her brown wavy hair was beautiful. Her warm brown eyes screamed kindness. Who was this woman? I heard a name being whispered in my ear… _Melinda…Melinda…. Melinda._ I felt a jolt go through my body. I looked and this paramedic with black hair and beautiful bright blue eyes was trying to revive me. "Come on, come on." He yelled in frustration.

"Jim, she's gone." Another paramedic said softly to him. _Jim _I thought _so that's his name._ I felt a pull to him. Just like Melinda. I turned back and looked at the light it was shrinking and my parents were gone.

"Nooooo!" I screamed and I tried to go into it but another shock rippled through my body. Next thing I knew I was in severe pain and lying on the ground, I yelled out in agony. Jim sighed with relief.

"He guys! She's alive!" Jim said happily. Two paramedics rushed over and lifted me onto the stretcher. I screamed in pain and begun to cry. _I missed my chance_, I thought, _sorry mom, sorry dad._ I fell asleep in the car ok more like passed out from the pain. I didn't wake up till three days later in the Grandview hospital.

Chapter 10

"I feel strange." Melinda announced at dinner that night.

"Why's that?" Jim asked with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant." Melinda said looking down at her belly.

"Mel that can happen." Jim said wiping his mouth.

"That's not all, I feel this pull toward the hospital." Melinda said taking a bite of Jim's famous spaghetti.

"Really, that's funny, me to." Jim said taking a swing of his beer.

"Ok since you said it I don't think its ghost related." Melinda said.

"Hopefully, not." Jim whispered. "Well I think mine is because of that teenager that I brought in 3 days ago. Nobody has come to collect her and I'm surprised she even lived, a semi-truck ran into her."

"That's awful! What's her name? Is she ok?" Melinda said swiftly.

"I don't know. She just woke up, she has some head trauma and is a little scrambled; she has a broken arm, leg and ribs. But nothing was punctured beside one lung, but that was a quick patch up." Jim said.

"Would you like to go see her tomorrow?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Jim said as he leaned across the table and kissed her.

When Melinda woke up the next morning she felt excited! She couldn't wait to see the girl Jim had been talking about. She quickly got up to get dressed and quickly found out how bad that was she ran into the bathroom and threw-up. "Ohhh, stupid morning sickness." She groaned as she leaned over the toilet bowl. When she was done she went to go get dressed. She put on this beautiful long, and flowy white dress that still made sure to show her baby bump. She walked down stairs and made some eggs. Jim was watching the news; he was already dressed in his paramedic uniform. "Hey, Jim breakfast." Melinda yawned. She needed caffeine, but it was bad for the baby so she had to stick to green tea. Jim rushed in and kissed her forehead, he seemed in a really good mood.

"Thanks Mel." He said as he grabbed two plates and scooped some eggs onto each one. They both sat down at the table and ate. When they were done they brushed their teeth and Melinda curled her hair. 5 minutes later they were heading to Melinda's store so she could tell Delia where she was going for the day.

"Hey, Jim, hey Melinda, nice dress." Ned said

"Hey Ned." They both said. "Where is your mom?" Melinda asked

"Oh, she's down stairs." Ned said. He ran over and called down the stairs. "MOM, MELINDA AND JIM ARE HERE!" After he said that Melinda and Jim heard some crashing. Melinda looked over at Jim and smiled he looked especially handsome that day. She pulled on his collar and he turned toward her. She planted a kiss on his lips and he kissed her back, he put one hand on her back and one on her 3 month pregnant belly. Melinda put her arms around his neck.

"Hello Melinda, Hello Jim… whoa." Delia said.

"Oh sorry." Melinda said with a smile. "Umm… Delia I'm not going to be here today. Jim and I want to go see this girl at the hospital that Jim brought in, to see if she is ok."

"Yes, of course. Tell me how she is doing when you get back." Delia said as she made the shoo symbol with her hands.

"Thanks Delia you're the best friend ever!" Melinda said as she ran over and hugged her. "Bye."

"Bye Jim, Bye Melinda, bye human in Melinda's stomach." Ned said with a wave and a laugh.

"Bye!" They both called as they got into Melinda's car. Melinda looked back to look at the back seat of her car. Soon, she thought, our child will be sitting there.


	6. Chapter 11-12

Chapter 11

When I woke up I had a searing headache. It was like someone was melting my brain, like a burn, I had felt a burn like this before but those are just scars. This one was hard to get rid of. Cold water wouldn't help this. I looked around the room it was white and dreary, it felt like prison. The smell made me dizzy and my headache hurt worse. _I need to get out of this place,_ I thought,_ what is this place? _ I heard a knock on my door and a person who looked vaguely familiar entered. "Hi, sweetheart." She said I must have given her a blank stare because she said, "It's me, Judy, your nurse." _Nurse,_ I thought,_ I'm probably in a mental hospital! Oh No I'm crazy!_ This thought made my breathing become rapid and I realized that it hurt to breathe, Really, Really, Really bad. Then I remembered…. The truck, the pain, death, mom and dad, Melinda, Jim. Those two names seemed familiar but I don't know where. Judy looked at me, a good long stare as I clutched my ribs, as I hyperventilated. "Sweetie, don't touch your ribs, you broke four of them when that truck hit you." It was hard to grab them anyway; there was a big blue cast across my arm. I knocked on it, it was very hard and rough, the cast. "Sweetie, please stop you might cut yourself on your cast. I hope you don't mind blue." I didn't mind, but my leg felt numb and that I minded. I pulled the covers off my legs; my left leg had a blue cast running all the way from my foot to my thigh. On my other leg, I had broken two of my toes, the big one and the middle one. The nurse just looked at me, "You don't remember do you?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Oh, ummmmm." Was all she managed. I went to clutch my cross necklace my right arm was broken so I couldn't move it very well so I went for it with my left. When I touched my bare skin, where my necklace should have been, my middle finger felt cold, I looked at it I had broken that too.

"Where is my necklace." I whispered to the nurse. She looked around panicked,

"Oh, umm on your night stand on the right." She replied.

"Can you please get it for me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She walked over to the table and grabbed it. She looked closely at my little black and white cross. "It's very pretty." Judy said as she handed me it. I nodded and took it from her. I clipped the white chain around my neck. I heard a vibrating sound coming from the nurse's pocket._ Is she getting paged? I thought only doctor's get paged?_

"Oh." She said as she looked at it. She ran and opened the door to my room. She was talking to two people, a boy and a girl. She turned to me and said, "Sweetie you have visitors." She had a big smile on her face. _Who? _I thought._ I know no one here._ Two familiar people walked in smiling, one with wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes that screamed kindness, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, and she looked a little chunky around the stomach area. And the other one was wearing a uniform it looked like a paramedic uniform. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Two names popped into my head,_ Melinda and Jim._

"Melinda, Jim?" I asked. They looked surprised.

"I'll leave you alone." The nurse said awkwardly, then she walked out muttering about how I knew people I didn't even know names but not hers.

" Y….Yes, how did you know?" Jim asked as he pointed to a chair for Melinda to sit in, she looked tired.

" Y..You…You revived me." I said to Jim. He looked shocked but I continued on, thinking I did belong in a mental hospital for what I was about to say. "I was standing above my broken body and I saw this.. Light and my parents… I looked back and I saw you then I was alive…. Two people lifted me into the ambulance… then I was here." I didn't tell them about me seeing and hearing Melinda.

"I believe you." Melinda said trying to stand up. Jim ran over and helped her up. I imagined her thinner. Not trying to be mean but, I did.

" Really?" I squeaked. My voice came out higher than intended.

"Sure, you were a ghost." Melinda said calmly. _Ghost? Did she just say ghost? Ghost, they are demons, but … yet that explains a lot._ I'm very religious.

"What is your name?" Jim asked putting his arm around Melinda's waist. I tried to think. _Name? What's my name…Oh no I can't remember! It starts with a M. Macey, no, Michelle, No, Mackenzie, No, Morgan. That sounds familiar. I think its Morgan. _They were staring at me I must be taking a long time.

"M….Morgan." I stuttered. Melinda smiled. I wondered why, I was just happy that I could "remember".

"And you apparently know my husband's names. But, how do you know mine? You never said." Melinda said with her eyebrow raised. My mom used to do that. Remembering that made my heart hurt with longing.

"When I ….died… I saw my mom and dad they were calling to me I saw their lips moving but, I didn't hear anything all I heard was…..Melinda…. then I saw you." She stared at me. Oh my gosh, I'm such a freak. I'm a freak, FREAK! "I'm such a freak." I muttered.

"No, you're not, everyone is a little bit of a freak, even I am." Melinda said. I was startled, she heard me. "Is anyone coming to check you out because you get to leave tomorrow." Melinda said. Tomorrow seemed like a long way away. I shook my head no.

"Why? Do you have any aunts or uncles, grandparents, parents?" Jim asked. He seemed frustrated by that.

"I told you my parents died, my grandparents are dead and my dad has a brother but he is in jail. And I don't think his pregnant girlfriend would want me, she already is struggling with money. She never seemed to like me anyway." Melinda looked sad and Jim just stared at the floor. I didn't need their sympathy.

"You could stay with us till a family adopts you or fosters you." Jim offered. _Yes!_ I thought.

" F…foster home. No please no I can't go back to one of those!" I screamed I started to have a full blown panic attack right in front of these nice strangers. I remember the burns I got and being abused. I screamed and cried and hyperventilated. Jim and Melinda looked scared. Then the nurse Judy and a doctor with a shot ran in. The nurse and the doctor held me down, I fought back then I felt this sharp pain in my neck. The doctor was giving me the shot. As the medicine went through my body I felt drowsy and calm. My vision went blurry all I saw was Melinda and Jim hugging each other and Melinda was crying. _Freak….._ I passed out.

Chapter 12

*Melinda's pov*

When I saw Morgan freak out about it, Foster homes, I knew that she had been in the system and no child should be in one of those. The bad kind at least. I broke down when I saw that doctor inject her like that. I felt like she was my daughter, they were doing that to my daughter. I didn't think her frail body could handle it. She had beautiful wavy brown hair and blue, green eyes and freckles. She was like a mix of me and Jim, could that be possible? Of course not, I have only been pregnant once. Right now. Morgan fell asleep. Jim kissed my forehead. The doctor said that we should leave and come back tomorrow. Jim signed her out for tomorrow at the front desk. Whether she liked it or not she was coming home with us. When we came out of the hospital I felt this weird sensation. _Oh no, not a ghost, not now._ I felt happy and excited yet sad. I had felt this before. Carmen. I felt someone watching me from behind. I turned around, there she was staring at me then at my stomach then back at me.

"I see someone has a little bump." She said then she appeared right next to me.

"Go away ok! You are not hurting me or my baby." I screamed. Carmen pretended like she didn't hear me. She crouched down in front of my belly and placed her cold hand on me. I shivered and she looked up at me annoyed. She gritted her teeth.

"What is it? Mel?" Jim asked.

"It's Carmen." I whispered.

"Carmen! Oh No, Mel get away from her we are going home right now so she can't hurt you!" He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me toward the car. We got in and buckled up. Jim started the car and floored it out of the parking lot. I turned around to see Carmen in our back seat. I screamed and the car swerved.

"Hey." She said coolly. She stared at me intensely and I felt this pain grown in my stomach.

"No! You can't hurt her. Please!" I groaned in pain, if this is what a contraction felt like then I didn't want anything to do with it.

"If I can't have baby then you can't." Carmen screeched. I gripped the seat in pain.

"Jim." I groaned. I held my stomach and took deep breaths.

"Carmen, stop!" He yelled. Carmen stuck her tongue out at him like a little 5 year old. God, I wanted to strangle her.

"What do you want me to do Mel, This isn't Supernatural I can't grab a gun and shoot her in the face." Jim said as he shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a dirty look.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! Carl the watcher decided to join our road trip of hell right at that moment. He looked over at Carmen and grabbed her mouth and neck. He smiled at me as they sunk into the ground. The pain was over. Thank goodness.

"Is she gone?" Jim asked.

"Yep, thanks to Carl." I replied as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I wrapped my hands protectively around my baby and sighed with relief.

**I am really bad at being Jim and Melinda I can get Ned and Delia's personalities perfect! Yet I can't get the main characters…. I am such a fail! So did you like Morgan? Don't worry she is not that crazy. I'll make her calm down any suggestions for her or my story please contact me on here. I have writers block as you can tell from those two "Chapters". Gosh I am such a loser. Anyway please contact me and give me ideas, your idea(s) could be featured in my story I will make you a star! He he. You could even write me a whole chapter and email me it at kenziemj99 . Thanks that would be awesome! -kenziemj99**


	7. Chapter 13-14

Chapter 13

Melinda was waiting for Jim to come home. She sat on the couch reading a baby name book. Melinda yawned and looked at her watch; it read 1:30a.m. Man it was late. She shifted around the couch, her eight and a half month pregnant belly made it hard for her to be comfy. She heard a knock on the door and smiled. "Coming Honey." She called. She put her thick book down and tried to stand up. She instantly felt a burning pain in her stomach. "Oh," She groaned but she got up and kept moving toward the door. The closer she got to the door the more it hurt. But she never stopped… When she got to the door she felt this relief. Melinda looked down to see that her baby bump was gone. She opened the door and there stood Carmen holding a tiny new born baby girl in her arms. "Say good-bye to mommy." Carmen said with an evil snicker and she sunk into the ground with the child. Melinda screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Melinda woke up, sweating and breathing hard she looked at where she was….. In the living room with the baby names book laying across her baby bump. Melinda breathed a sigh of relief and got up to look outside. She walk toward the door and opened it cautiously, she peered outside and saw Jim, hand up, like he was about to knock on the door.

"Hey, Mel." He said as he moved out of the way. There was a girl behind him she had long brown, wavy hair and blue, green eyes. Those eyes, they were full with sadness and pain, they looked dull like she had never seen the sun.

"Morgan, welcome to our home!" Melinda said as she kissed Jim on the lips and hugged him.

"Hey, Melinda and thanks." She said, her voice had no life to it. Frankly it sounded like Kristen Stewart.

"Come on in." Melinda said excitedly trying to raise the mood. Morgan walked in and looked around, she smiled but it had no shine.

"Wow this place is so ratchet." Morgan whispered.

"Ratchet?" Melinda asked with a laugh.

"Yep, it's what the kids of this generation say." Morgan said walking over to the couch.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Melinda said with sarcasm. It's true, she was only 26. Morgan stared at the couch and her eyes widened, she picked up the thick baby name book and held it up, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What's this?" Morgan asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um… so we can name our baby." Melinda said as she put her hands on her 3 month baby bump.

"Baby? Are you pregnant?" Morgan asked her.

"Yes." Melinda said excitedly as she gave Morgan a big smile. Morgan stared and dropped the book on the couch she looked down for a second then back up. She had tears in her eyes, she ran up the stairs and in to the room she believed to be hers.

"Morgan wait!" Jim said as he grabbed Melinda's hand and led her up the stairs. They got to the door that was the only door closed. Jim opened it carefully. Inside you could hear crying, Jim opened the door a tiny bit more, it squeaked and Morgan turned around startled.

"Morgan what's wrong?" Melinda asked squeezing past Jim to go sit on Morgan's bed.

"I'm sorry." Morgan cried. "A baby is great news, and that was rude of me, it's just…. My mom…. Was pregnant when she died… six months and it was a girl. I was going to be a big sister. Then the semi-truck pulled out in front of them as they were driving home from the doctor's appointment. It hit them." Morgan stopped talking and cried, harder than she ever had before, Melinda was so much like her mom, and Jim was just like her dad. It was like having them but not really, it was like being so close to them but so far away that you couldn't be with them. It was like them staring at you but you couldn't touch them. Morgan felt arms around her, Melinda was giving her a hug she had tears in her eyes. She rocked back and forth slowly as she held Morgan, telling her is was okay as she smoothed out her hair. Morgan felt at home.

Chapter 14 *Morgan's Prov.*

"Hey Delia." Melinda called as she opened up the door carrying a heavy box, I was right behind her carrying another box, I insisted that I take the heavier box but I think she switched them when I wasn't looking. An older woman with straight brown hair and a lot of piercings in one ear poked her head around the corner. I assumed this was Delia.

"Melinda what are you doing!?" Delia said alarmed.

"Carrying a box, it's no big dea-"But Melinda was cut off by this Delia chick.

"Melinda give me that box." Delia said as she took it from her. "Your pregnant, don't over work yourself!" Oh great the p- word again.

"I'm pregnant not sick." Melinda said with a laugh then she looked over at me, who was being socially awkward and standing in the corner of the store struggling against the weight of the box.

"Morgan you can set it down right there, I'll deal with it later." Melinda said, I nodded and set down the heavy box gently. The Delia chick was down stairs make some noise as she put the box away. I heard a jingle of the door and turned to look. A cute boy about my age came in with his mom. He had black hair spiked up in the front with gel and bright green eyes. He smiled at me as he came in, my heart skipped a beat. Was I crushing on this nameless boy?

"Mrs. Tanner how are you?" Melinda chirped to the woman who just walked in the store she had blonde hair and green eyes that where bright but not as bright as her sons. She wore jeans and a flowy blouse with some high heels. While her son wore a black tee, some jeans with some holes in them and some black vans. I looked down at what I was wearing seeing if it was something decent, my black hoodie over my favorite tie-dye shirt, with skinny jeans and my black converse. Not bad but not good either. I looked up to find the boy staring at me, his green eyes danced with excitement.

"Hello Melinda." Mrs. Tanner said. "I'm back….again I just love this store. And so does my mother." She said with a laugh, Melinda smiled at her then at me, she raised her eyebrow as if she caught me and the boy staring at each other. Mrs. Tanner caught her gaze and stared at me then smiled. "Melinda did you have your baby already?" She said with a laugh.

"Nope." Melinda chuckled "She is still here." She said as she pointed to her abdomen area.

"She? Oh it's a girl!" Mrs. Tanner said with excitement in her voice. Her son continued to stare at me when he thought I didn't notice.

"I think it's a girl." Melinda said happily. Delia ran up the stairs just at that moment.

"A GIRL!" Delia said as she hugged Melinda.

"Delia, I don't know for sure!" Melinda breathed. The boy laughed, it was cute, and his laugh made me want to laugh.

"Did you have a vision about it?" Delia whispered to Melinda. Vision, what does that mean? Melinda eyed Delia and looked over at Mrs. Tanner and the boy then at me. Melinda nodded. Delia looked at the people around her a cute boy, his mom, and a depressed girl who she has never seen before in her life. "Hello Olivia, hello Sam." Delia said to them.

"Hi Mrs. Banks." Sam said. So Sam was his name his voice was very sweet and kind and full of intelligence. Delia looked over at me, a girl with a broken wrist (My arm had healed, it was just a fracture) a broken foot (My leg had healed, it was just a fracture) and 4 broken ribs and a broken finger.

"Hi.' Delia said. "What's your name?"

"M…Morgan" I stuttered. Sam made me nervous.

"Oh, The Morgan that Melinda has been going on and on about for the last month but hasn't bought in to meet me until today?" Delia said but she was more talking to Melinda than to me.

"Yep... that one." I said. Sam laughed it made me feel better. Sam started to walk over to me. Oh CRAP I though.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He said as he stuck out his hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Morgan but you already knew that." I said looking down I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"13." I replied, please be my age please be my age I thought.

"Cool, me too." He said it was like there was relief in his voice. "What school are you going to?" he asked.

"Yours." I said looking him in the eye our hands were still together. I pulled my hand back and so did he.

"How do you know where I go to school are you stalking me?" He chuckled.

"No!" I said seriously. "I could tell by the key chain you have on your pants." He looked down and sure enough it was there. He started to laugh and so did I. The adults continued to chat about babies and birth and other stuff like that apparently Sam had two older sisters and one younger brother. And Delia had a son in college named Ned while Melinda was on her first child. The two older women where giving her advice she looked pale as they talked about this. She kept sneaking glances at me and Sam while we talked about what we liked to do and not do our likes and dislikes and other stuff like that. By the time Sam left I knew we were going to be great friends I already knew a lot about him. He loves lions, he is a dirt bike racer, he plays football and baseball, and he gets good grades, he is really funny, he skateboards and he wants to be a cop when he grows up. Sam seemed like a really cool guy.

Mini Chapter part of 14 *Sam's pov*

Morgan seemed really chill. She broke a lot of bones though I wonder how it happened I forgot to ask. She likes a lot of stuff I like, like video games and skateboarding she likes to ride quads though she says dirt bikes scare her. She told me that her parents died in a car crash and that Melinda and Jim were taking care of her. I was surprised when she told me that, she doesn't know me. She seems funny and she has a beautiful laugh. Her favorite animal is a dog and that she wants to own a book store when she grows up, her and her mom always fantasized about it. She says that she wants to call it Boundless Books. Which I thought was funny because no book is boundless. I can't wait to see her at school next week, hopefully we can be friends.


	8. Chapter 15-16

Chapter 15 *Morgan's pov*

"Hey Morgan, would you please hand me that box." Delia asked me.

"Sure." I said as I picked up the box Delia was pointing to.

"Thanks." She said has she had her arms out stretched waiting for the box. I handed it to her, I noticed Melinda sitting down rubbing her head she flashed an evil and annoyed look to the empty space in front of her.

"Hey, Melinda is everything alright?" I asked as I walked cautiously toward her just in case if she was in one of those Pregnancy moods that my mom is… was in a lot. Ok not a lot but it felt like that. Melinda looked startled as she stared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked very confused.

"Oh… I'm fine and no… reason… Ha Ha." Melinda laughed nervously. Oh great a nervous laugh she was hiding something. Melinda looked at me for a second longer and turned to look outside, one hand on her stomach and one hand keeping her head propped up.

"Okay." I said with a shrug and went back to help Delia. "Delia." I asked "What is wrong with Melinda?" Delia turned to me her face as white as a ghost (No pun intended) she was quick to answer.

"Oh nothing she's just tired…. Right Melinda?" Delia said Melinda nodded and continued looking out the window. Maybe it was a pregnancy thing. Melinda looked distraught and tired. I'm guessing she was just tired but then again maybe not, it was hard to tell with Melinda Gordon, she wasn't your "Normal" person.

"Okay." I whispered I looked over at Melinda to see a figure waving at me from across the court. I quickly went over to the window and stared out trying to make out who the figure was. Melinda got scared as she saw me do this she looked out the window quickly.

"What do you see?" Melinda breathed backing away from the window. I finally figured out who it was when he held up two skateboards and helmets.

"It's just Sam, Melinda chillax!" I laughed. "Do have this secret life as a pregnant gangbuster and you think their after you?" I said sarcastically. I wish I hadn't though, that was rude. "Sorry." I said, my mom would have laughed and told me to go have fun as much as Melinda looked and acted like my mom she wasn't her and little things like that made me long for her and my dad. Melinda just looked at me. "Well… I'm going to go hang with Sam, if that's okay." I said trying to change the subject. Melinda nodded and I grabbed my crutches and went out into the chilly winter air. I made my way over (the best I could) to Sam. He helped me sit down.

"Hey, sorry I forgot about your foot, I brought you a skateboard and helmet so we could cruse around and do some tricks, you told me you liked that." Sam said with a smile he ran his fingers through is dirty blonde hair (it wasn't dirty as in filthy but as in color.) Wait blonde hair, he has black!

"Hey you dyed your hair!" I said with a smile.

"Yep, happy you noticed I actually went back to my natural hair color, I like it better than the black." He said.

"I like it. It's just weird seeing you without your black, perfectly spiked up hair! Instead I see this mop of blonde on you head." It had grown out in the two weeks I had known him. He is my best friend what are you supposed to do? I looked over at the shop, Melinda stared out the window smiling, and she seemed like herself again. I waved and she waved back.

"I'm glad you like it." Sam said as he waved to Melinda too, "It seems that we have a stalker." Sam said with a laugh referring to Melinda.

"Yep, you wanna go get a hot coco from Village Java?" I asked, I was freezing and a warm liquid seemed essential.

"Sure." Sam said. "I'm buying."

"No, I offered!" I said Delia and Melinda had given me some money for helping out in the store.

"Nope. You did it last time." Sam said as he went to pick up his skateboard. He put one of them on the ground and came over to me. "You're carriage awaits madam." Sam said as he bowed to me. I laughed as he helped me up and sat me down on the skateboard, he put the helmet on me and handed me my crutches and the other skateboard. He put the other helmet on his head and he started pushing me toward Village Java.

Chapter 16 *Melinda's pov*

I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Dreams are all in my head. All about different thing like Andrea, Jim, Me, our baby, Delia, Sam, Romano, and Morgan. It was getting hard to be around Morgan she made me feel sick. I got so much energy off of her; it was strange I only get that from ghosts. Maybe because she died. I still haven't told her about my gift. I don't know how she'll handle it or Sam. Morgan will probably tell Sam, she tells him everything. Morgan died and came back; maybe she'll get a gift like me or Eli. Maybe she won't which will make it harder to tell her about mine and maybe my child's. Eli got his so soon after he came back and I have had mine since five. I'm sure I had it before then but I didn't realize. Will Morgan slowly develop one or will she be normal? I hope my child is normal; I don't want her to be burdened with this responsibility…...

Now

Seeing Morgan and Sam talk was funny, the way Sam pushed her to Village Java both of them screaming and laughing the whole time. The way Sam pushed Morgan's hot chocolate on to her face leaving the whipped cream all over her face and how Sam did it to himself. It was so cute. They definitely had a thing for each other; once they are older they'll probably go out. Me, Jim, Delia, and Eli all bet money about when their relationship will start and end. I said it would start and 16 and end during collage. That's the hardest time to keep a boyfriend. Jim the optimistic one, Said it would start at 15 and never end, that they would get married and stuff like that. Delia said it would just be a high school fling and they will still be friends after word. And Eli said it will never start at all, it would ruin their friendship and it would make it awkward. I think that was how it was with him and Zoey only the relationship did start. It was funny to act like little middle schoolers trying to "hook people up." I couldn't remember the last time I had a crush on a boy other than Jim.

Christmas Eve *Melinda's prov*

It's been harder to be around Morgan lately and Carmen has been showing up more and more often "checking up on me" as she liked to call it. What was she waiting for? The doctor said nothing was wrong with my baby so why is she sticking around? Things have just been really difficult lately and Morgan has been noticing that something is wrong with me little does she know it's HER. I keep avoiding her and not talking to her as much, I feel really bad but I don't know what else to do she makes me feel really sick. Like the flu headache, nausea, and weak feeling. When will it end so I can hang around her more? I really like Morgan she is a good kid, but I just… can't. Should I tell her about my gift?

Now

"Merry Christmas!" Eli said as he walked through the door of Same As it Never Was.

"Eli, it's not Christmas yet!" Morgan said with a smile as she put the last cup on display.

"I know but I see the light on in here and a very hyper Morgan running around and a tired, pregnant Melinda sitting over here looking like she is going to puke! Are you okay Melinda?" Eli asked.

"Yep, super." I said as I gave him a thumbs up and got up a little too quickly. I felt really dizzy and grabbed the desk next to me for support. "Oh god!" I moaned. Morgan, of course, was the first one to get to me her touch sent a wave of nausea through me, I felt even worse. "Morgan just leave me alone!" I hissed. Morgan quickly backed off like I had hit her or something. Morgan quickly shook her head, grabbed it she sat down quickly and looked over toward the back of the store. Was I making her sick?

Morgan's eyes grew wide as a crash came from the back of the store. I instantly thought Carmen, she always showed up when I felt like this. Sure enough it was. "Hey, Melinda." She said calmly as she walked over toward me. Eli instantly cocked his head toward her.

"Melinda we have to get you out of here!" Eli whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. Eli grabbed me and put my arm around his shoulder as he helped me walk to the door.

"Morgan lock up please." I said. I looked behind me and Carmen was on her knees next to Morgan whispering in her ear. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Morgan turned to me her eyes widened, she put her hands on her ears and held her head she screamed trying to block Carmen's voice in her head. Eli helped me into my car and grabbed a crying Morgan and loaded her into my car she was babbling about her being sorry. Eli locked up shop and we drove back to my house. Why was Morgan sorry?

Christmas Day *Melinda's prov*

I didn't feel sick that Christmas morning, it was a relief! There was presents stacked high around our tree. Some for Jim, some for me, a lot for our baby, and a lot for Morgan. Most of Morgan's presents were from Sam and Eli. Eli really liked Morgan he thought that she was really funny and nice for a person who had been through so much in the last year. Morgan knew she was making me sick she said a voice in her dream had told her that. I thought it was starting, her gift of seeing the dead. But it wasn't it was just Carmen. Ghosts can get inside peoples head better when they are asleep. Morgan apologized and for once when she hugged me it didn't make me sick, it was a big Christmas Miracle!

I finally told Morgan about my gift during Christmas dinner. She stared at me for a second and said things like "are you serious." And "no way" and "Your screwing with me aren't you?" I replied with "yes, I can see ghost."

Morgan again stared at me but after five minutes of me just waiting for her to run out the door and out of Jim and my life. But she just replied with "Cool." And started asking me questions about it. I'm so glad she accepts it.

*Morgan's Prov*

When Melinda told me she could see ghost I almost laughed. I didn't believe her at first but as she told me more about it, it made more… sense? Yep, it made more sense. I mean after all she believed me when I told her I saw her when I died, maybe that's the reason I saw her. After all how cool is it to have a mom… er I mean… caretaker like Melinda who sees ghost!

MERRY CHRISTMAS

**Sorry tis chapter was so short it's Christmas after all. I want to be with my family but they are watching a stupid movie that I have already seen and I really have to go pee! So bye!**


	9. Chapter 17-18

Chapter 17-18

**Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 17

Hey this is Morgan…*say something *… ummmm Professor Eli James told me to keep a recording diary to be sure I'm reacting well to my surroundings. In my words, how I deal with Melinda seeing ghost and being pregnant and being my mother figure, Jim being my father figure, Eli hearing ghost, Sam being my guy best friend whatever that means….. and Delia who kinda bugs me hopefully she doesn't hear this but, I mean seriously stop… umm treating Melinda like a child. Ha ha that's funny because she's having a baby…. But like Melinda says she's pregnant not sick, even though she does get sick, one time she got sick on my favorite pair of shoes, now that was GROSS! Anyway so…. Ummm….. yeah. My life is pretty smooth right now. *Morgan say something about how Melinda's pregnancy makes you feel.* Oh yeah, sorry that was Eli. Ummmmm Melinda's pregnant! Yay! I'm fine for now she's in her 5th month she is pretty much just hungry all the time, and tired all the time, and moody most of the time. If I'm not around when she's moody it's pretty smooth besides her asking me to make grilled cheese for her, she thinks mine is the best in the world if I'm doing homework or something all of a sudden out of now where MORGAN MAKE ME A GRILLED CHEESE PLEASE! It's annoying. *MORGAN stop it* What I thought you wanted me to say how I felt about Melinda and her "six pack". *she's….right…..behind….me* OH CRAP! * We're screwed*

The real chapter 17 or is it

Recording

After Melinda caught us making the recording she went into one of those "moods". It was horrible! She was yelling at us and crying then she laughed it off. It was creepy like she was possessed or something. Ha Ha no pun intended. Then she just stomped out. She gave me a dirty look for the rest of the night…

Ok Now The Real Chapter 17 *Melinda's prov*

Since I went into my 5th month everything has been really… different. You wouldn't believe how much food I eat! I'm used to my slim figure but having a beach ball under your shirt is crazy! It's so hard to get comfy on the couch and I CAN'T STOP CRYING! Everything is making me cry! Like the other day I miss counted this woman's change and kept the extra dollar and I burst into tears after she left! People in the store got weirded out and left this one man who was shopping for his wife thought I had gone into LABOR! It was embarrassing….

At the store that same day

"Ok that'll be 20.85." I said as I bagged this woman's vase. She kept telling me how beautiful and radiant I looked with my purple maternity dress. Everyone had noticed that the crazy antique lady who talks to "herself" was pregnant. Random people keep coming up to me and saying congrats. I appreciate it but it's a little creepy. Anyway the lady handed me two twenties and I handed her 18 dollars and 15 cents. After she left I realized that I had miss counted her money and kept the dollar I was supposed to return to her. My lip started quivering and I felt my eyes being filled up with tears. I tried to calm myself and told myself I wasn't going to cry but I couldn't stop it. I began to cry. People from the store looked at me and had a weird expression on their faces. I quickly wiped my face but the tears wouldn't stop. I put my hands on my stomach as I swiftly walked to the back room where I could cry in private. But before I could get there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and I saw an older man, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you in labor? Do you want me to drive you? Do you need me to call anyone?" He asked as he reached for his phone in his pocket. I know how he would think that, I'm crying as if in pain and I have my hands, self-consciously, around my 5 and a half month baby bump.

"N…No….. I'm not in labor….. I'm only 5 and half months along." I stuttered. I begged that someone would come and take me away from my embarrassing moment. The whole store stopped and stared at me like the baby would come out right there. Morgan walked out of the back room looking down at her phone, she was smiling, she must have been texting Sam. "Morgan!" I whispered. She looked up and saw this man with his arm on my shoulder and me leaning back from him.

"Hey, let her go!" She hissed at him as she grabbed his arm.

"Sorry I thought she was in labor!" he said defensively as he pulled his hand back from her and walked out the door. The store was now starring at Morgan and me. Morgan looked each of them in the eye and grabbed my shoulder and my back gently and helped me into the back room. I sat down in the chair and started to cry again I had made a fool of myself out there then being asked if I was in labor was humiliating. All the people in the store would be talking about me and Morgan at their dinner table tonight, I just knew it.

Chapter 18 *Morgan's prov*

I crept slowly and carefully knowing that Melinda being a light sleeper would hear me. I couldn't sleep; I kept having nightmares of dark figures and my mom and dad and Carmen. It was so not awesome. I thought a little reading would help. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I walked over to the couch and sure enough was the baby name book right where Melinda leaves it every night. I picked it up and started my treck up the stairs. I looked at the cover and since I wasn't watching where I was going tripped and fell down the stairs a little bit. Clumsy me. I continued walking up the stairs and I heard a muffled voice from inside a bedroom, it was Melinda! "Jim, Jim wake up I think a persons in our house!" Oh crap I thought and I froze unsure of what to do next.

"Ok I'll check Mel." Said a groggy sounding Jim. I heard the door to their bedroom open and Jim walked out carefully with a baseball bat. I made my tiny body shrink into the darkness. I clutched the book tightly to my chest breathing heavy. Wait, what was I scared for I live her and Jim wouldn't hurt me. Out of nowhere I saw a baseball bat flying at my head, I dogged and I fell down the stairs. Jim ran down after me, when I reached the bottom of the stairs I tried to stand up but Jim turned me over ready to punch. His eyes grew wide when he saw it was me and he helped me up. My head hurt a little and when I touched it and pulled my hand back it was red. "Damn it!" I said, I heard some stomping and I saw Melinda hurrying down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, Morgan are you alright? What happened Jim?" She said.

" I'm so sorry Morgan! I thought you were the robber. Are you ok?" he asked as the hugged me.

"Yep, my head just hurts a little I think I cut it." I said after I was pulled into another crushing hug by Melinda. She let me go and I was examined by Jim. He went to go get a wash cloth so he could clean my cut. I looked down and noticed I still had the book in my hands. Melinda noticed my gaze.

"What's that?" she asked as she took it from my hands.

"A book." I said embarrassed.

"Hey, this is my baby name book. What were you doing with this?" She asked politely as she held it up.

"I was going to read it so I could help name the baby." I said looking down.

"You were, oh Morgan that's so sweet!" Melinda said as she hugged me again. She pulled back and she had tears in her eyes. Then a cold item was placed on my cut. Jim cleaned it very carefully and put some Neosporin and a bandage on it.

"There all better" Jim said and Melinda pulled him into a passionate kiss. I hope that one day someone would kiss me like that. All three of us or should I say four walked back up the stairs. Melinda tucked me in and kissed me on the head and so did Jim. When Jim left to go to bed, Melinda handed me the book and said. "Go head and read this but don't stay up to late you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get your leg cast off good night I love you."

I was stunned I was finally getting my cast off and Melinda said I love you.

"I…..love you to Melinda." I said. Melinda smiled at me and left.

That night I spent hours reading the book and was very tired when Melinda woke me up in the morning.


	10. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Morgan's prov*

"Morgan, help me!" Sam screamed as a dark figure dragged him away. I ran after them, only to never get close. I ran past Jim, Melinda, this boy with brown hair and blue eyes, Delia, Mrs. Tanner, Carmen, Eli, and Ned. They all just stared at me as I ran not bothering to help. Sam was quickly dragged into the darkness.

"Sam! Sam! No! Sam! COME BACK!" I yelled. I saw a semi-truck coming for me. I screamed and it hit me. I died and saw the light. Two smiling faces were there. "Mom, Dad I missed you!" Their faces grew dark.

"Well, we didn't miss you! WE HATE YOU!" They said and they laughed. I turned and ran straight into the arms of Melinda and Jim.

"We love you." They said, and then they both screamed as they got pulled toward the darkness, the little blue eyed boy was crying and he was whisked away into the darkness to. One by one everyone I knew and loved where dragged into the darkness screaming their heads off. But I couldn't move, I just watched in terror. Eli came up behind me and gave me the tape recorder that we had been using. He smiled and cracked a joke. Then Carmen came up behind him and pulled him in.

I called out everyone's name hoping for a reply from the bottomless hole.

"JIM…, MELINDA…, DELIA…., NED…, ELI…, …., SAM, SAM, Sam…." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw a figure coming out from the fog. It was Melinda; she was all dirty and was breathing heavy. "Melinda!" I yelled as I ran toward her. But an invisible barrier kept me from her. She looked up at me her eyes were red like the blood that was coming out of my head from when I hit the barrier. She began to walk toward me as if in a zombie-like state. Carmen walked out behind her smiling evilly.

"Why don't you join us Morgan?" Melinda hissed "It's fun here."

"NO!" I screamed but my parents came up behind me they had red eyes to and they slowly dragged be toward they darkness. I screamed and I fought with all my might but their grips were like metal clamped around my arms. "HELP!" I screamed.

"No one will help you." Carmen said with a laugh. "Nobody loves you, not even Melinda. Right Mel."

"Yesssss!" Melinda hissed. They both laughed. I could feel the coldness of the abyss I was getting dragged into.

"Melinda that's not true you told me you loved me! And nobody calls her Mel but…JIM" I yelled the last part angrily at Carmen.

"I…..NEVER…SAID….THAT!" Melinda yelled. My parents heaved me into the darkness. I couldn't see anything. I kept falling and falling and falling. I felt someone grab my leg. It was Sam, but he had red eyes too. One by one each of the people, besides the boy with blue eyes, who were thrown into the darkness started to from a circle around me. They all grabbed me and began to rip at my flesh and cloths, cutting me, biting me, hitting me. Whatever they could to hurt me. I could finally see they ground it was coming closer and closer. I smacked into it so hard, I felt the ground shake. I got up slowly. There was a mirror in front of me; I walked toward it breathing heavy. I looked into it, I couldn't see anything at first but slowly my reflection started to appear. Once it was fully there I saw what made me let out a blood curtailing scream. I had RED EYES.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I threw the mirror. I couldn't think straight I just wanted to hurt something, kill something. I saw the little boy with blue eyes walking toward me. He would be an excellent first kill. I ran at him and I tackled him I looked into his bright blue eyes and forgot about killing him, all the bad thought were removed. Once again the mirror appeared, I saw everyone in it but they were all normal. And so was I. Carmen screamed in frustration and grabbed the little boy and ran, I tried to run after, to catch her and beat her down. But once I did a bunch of ghost pulled me into an underground town. I couldn't breathe it was like I was drowning. The ghost began throwing me on the ground and up against the buildings that stood there; I was getting bloody and bruised up. I began to close my eyes and I fell deeper into darkness.

I woke up with my heart beating hard and breathing heavy. I was all sweaty and tired even though I had been asleep. Melinda opened my door like she was coming to wake me up. She was looking at Jim so I couldn't see her face. I instantly grew scared, but I didn't know why it was just Melinda. She turned and smiled at me, her eyes were blood red. I backed up against my bed.

"Leave me alone, don't hurt me please!" I screamed at her. I threw my pillows at her. She had a puzzled and scared look on her face. I covered my eyes when she walked toward me waiting for the end. For her to snap my neck, or stab me, or shoot me, or bite me, or throw me against the wall, or suffocate me with a pillow but instead she hugged me.

"Morgan its ok, shhh it's ok." She said as she smoothed my hair and rocked back and forth. I looked up into her eyes, they were brown. I must have imagined it. I cried into her arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"I had a horrible dream!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry I threw a pillow at you, thought you were going to hurt me like you did in the dream."

"I would never hurt you! Why don't you tell me about it?" She said. I didn't really want to relive the horror but I told her just so I could get it off of my chest. She listened intently. Eyes widening every so often. When I told her about the blue eyed boy she rubbed her stomach nervously, while biting her lower lip. When I told her about the underground city with the ghosts that were hurting me she shivered and exhaled sharply. When I was done she gave me another hug.

"The underground town is real, I've been there." She said. "Many times."

"Really? So am I like a physic or something, having these dreams and all?" I asked. She smiled and laughed.

"Only when it comes true. Ha ha Now get dressed please or we will be late for your appointment."

"What's that for exactly? I forgot."

"To get your leg cast off, now come on and get dressed while I make breakfast." I nodded and she left my room. I got dressed and straightened my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs ten minutes later to find a plate of eggs sitting on the table in front of my chair. I sat down and began eating. Melinda sat down after and began eating her eggs to. "You know what I've been craving lately?" She asked me.

"Hmmmm?" I said since my mouth was full of eggs.

"Chocolate covered popcorn. Doesn't that sound delicious? I'll have to go and hunt some down at the store." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you ok?" She asked "Wow that feels weird to say because usually everyone asks me that." She said with an annoyed tone.

I nodded quickly, but I wasn't the dream kept playing over and over again in my mind. Was Carmen trying to poison our brains with bad thoughts? Why were my parents so mean? Who was they blue eyed boy? Is it Melinda's baby? But Melinda keeps having dreams of a little girl but she isn't having twins, so who's right and who's wrong? Why am I having these dreams?

"Hello earth to Morgan, are you ok?" Melinda said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I was snapped out of my thought.

"Yep, I… I was .. just… thinking." I replied.

"oooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyy yyyyy." Melinda said slowly. "Time to go" We piled into the car, Melinda started the engine and off we went. "Hey, maybe we will see Jim there." Melinda said happily. I nodded and gazed out the window thinking about my dream. The next thing I knew I was staring straight a Carmen. I threw a punch but it went through her. But she made contact with me; she grabbed my throat and shoved me against a wall. "Please stop your hurting me!" I gasped struggling against the grip of her.

"That's the point!" she laughed and she threw me down I hit my head against the nightstand next to the bed.

I woke up startled, my heart beating and I was breathing heavy.

"Hey you okay?" Melinda asked me as she made the turn into the hospital. I jumped; I didn't expect her to be there.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled into a parking place.

"To the hospital remember?" Melinda said as she grabbed her purse and opened the car door.

"Why? Are you sick?" I asked still unsure of what was happening. Melinda looked at me, worry filled her eyes. I thought of the best explanation for worry to fill her eyes.

"Am I sick?" I didn't feel sick though.

"N….N….No were just going to take the cast off of your leg. Remember I told you last night and this morning, we got into the car and you fell asleep." Melinda replied looking at me and her eyebrows rose. I remembered now but I wondered why I couldn't before, all I remembered was the dream I just had.

"Melinda, I had another dream. Can I tell you about it?"

"Sure."

"It seemed very familiar like it happened before, I was sleeping then I woke up all sweaty and breathing heavy and so was Carmen. She told me she wanted something and grabbed my neck and shoved me against the wall, I felt happy and excited but dizzy and drowsy it was very strange. Anyway she grabbed my neck and then threw me down I hit my head on the night stand next to your bed and got knocked out…." I hadn't noticed that Melinda stopped walking so I ran into her back. "Oops, sorry." I said

"That happened to me…"

"WHAT?! How!"

"That was the first night I met Carmen and she kicked me out of my body so I became a spirit and Carmen was me but we ended up trading because she wasn't powerful enough to hold on."

I just looked at Melinda for a second. How could I relive the night she met Carmen, I was still at my old foster home. Do I have powers like Melinda? Or some new powers?

"I think you're a sensitive." Melinda suddenly blurted out.

"A what?"

"A sensitive they can't see ghost but they can fell their energy, mostly through dreams. I've only met one once he was dating my best friend Andrea before she died."

"Andrea, she died in a plane crash right? The plane hit her car on its way down."

"Yes…. How did you know?"

"I dreamt about that to but, I was Andrea, I was going for my brother and I screamed and the plane landed on me. I died fast."

Melinda quickly grabbed my arm and we walked swiftly down the hospital hall I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "We're going to be late." Melinda groaned as she wiped her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's ok I'm happy that she didn't suffer, she never told me because she didn't remember."

"Glad I could help you with that."

"Yep. Ahh here we are." She said as we raced down the hall. The receptionist must have heard our shoes against the ground in the quiet hall. She looked up and smiled at us, when we got to her she said

"Hey, your Melinda Gordon, you own Same As It Never Was Antiques! My mother loves that store plus the paramedic Jim Clancy always talks about you. Aren't you guys married and have a baby on the way?"

"Yes were married and I'm pregnant. How did you know?"

"Like I said Jim, and plus news travels fast around the hospital and you're the new subject, don't worry everyone seems to like you. And they can't wait till they can see your baby. Wow that sounded creepy. But if some who works here has a wife who is pregnant everyone gets all excited because it's a family here and instead of looking at boring normal peoples babies we look at a "family member's" baby. I probably sound creepy and crazy to you….."

"Nope not at all I've been around people who are Crazy. And you're not one of them."

"Oh I'm sure all the crazy antique fanatics."

"Uhhh yeah them."

I laughed because I knew she was talking about ghost.

"Oh who's this?" The receptionist asked.

"This is Morgan, Jim and I are fostering her and she is here to get her leg cast off."

"Oh right Morgan Lewis. The girl that Jim saved when that crazy semi-truck driver hit her." The receptionist said more to Melinda than me. And that wasn't true I wanted to be hit, it wasn't him.

Melinda didn't even know I had tried to commit suicide and hopefully she doesn't find out. She has a pet peeve with people who do that because they always come to her confused and lost, but she also says that life is precious and people shouldn't waste it even if they think there is no hope…..

"Yep that's me." I said as I smiled weakly.

"Okay the doctor is ready for you now, nice to talk with you two." HAHAHAHAHA, she didn't even talk to me! And you should have heard her voice it was all perfect and, stuff totally not the voice she had been using earlier. Hilarious!

"Okay." Melinda said as she moved out of the way so I could go ahead of her. I didn't even know where I was supposed to go. I looked at Melinda, she smile and pointed down the hall. I followed her finger and I saw a doctor and a nurse talking down the hall. He turned and waved to us and Melinda waved back. "Come on Morgan." Melinda said as she walked down the hall, I ran to catch up with her, for a pregnant woman she walks hecka fast. Melinda walked into this small room with the doctor and I stood outside. The doctor gave me this creepy feeling. His blue eyes had a red tone to them. I watched him carefully as he talked to Melinda. She was smiling and laughing. The doctor turned to me and said.

"Come on in Morgan."

"Umm, no thanks I'm fine right here."

"Oh don't be silly this isn't Melinda's appointment this is yours."

"Yeah I know."

"This room is a bit small, is that what you're uncomfortable with?" Melinda looked at me a confused look like _Why won't you get in here?_

"No."

"Ok, is it Melinda making you nervous?" She looked at the doctor quickly upon hearing her name. But before I could answer with No he nodded and said. "Ok Miss. Gordon I think you should leave its best so she won't feel nervous anymore and we can get this cast off."

"Oh ummm ok whatever she needs." Melinda got up slowly and inched her way toward the door not wanting to leave.

"Hey, I never…." I began but suddenly the doctor shoved Melinda out of the room and grabbed my shoulder and tugged me in roughly. "Hey don't treat her like that!" I said as he closed and locked the door.

"I had to." I wanted to punch him in the face for saying that…. I had to…. What a baby, you don't push a six month pregnant woman through a door roughly because you have to. Gosh, my mom would have been pissed the way I am now. "Ok let's do this." he said bringing out a huge pair of scissors, they were the biggest pair of scissors I had ever seen. He walked toward me slowly making me feel uneasy. He quickly snipped off my cast. "All right, all done."

"Really? That was fast."

"Yep, I'm good at my job." He said as a smile crept on his face. The red in his eyes seemed more prominent now. I could really see it. His body started to twitch and shake like he was having a seizure.

I freaked out and pressed myself up against the wall while he twitched. He stopped and got up his eyes fully red. He jabbed at me with the scissors. "You'll never save her. SHE WILL DIE!" he screamed

"Who?" I cried "Who?"

"I THINK YOU KNOW! CARMEN WILL USE HER THE SHADOWS WILL GET HER THEN SHE WILL DIE!"

"What's a shadow!?"

"SHE will tell you. SHE will!"

"Melinda will tell me?" He nodded before saying something that made my blood run cold and send a shiver up and down my spine.

"YOU WILL HELP! YOU WILL HELP KILL HER! THE SHADOWS WILL CONTOL YOU, CARMEN WILL DESTROY YOU! Say goodbye to life, to Jim, to SAM, to Melinda! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed evilly

"Will it happen before her baby is born!?" He looked at me silently. "What ASSHOLE I can't hear YOU!" I screamed. I happened to glance into a mirror in the room; I noticed a hint of red in my eyes but thought nothing of it.

"Yes." Then he stabbed himself in the stomach spraying a little blood on me. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor he kept stabbing himself over and over soon the room was covered in blood and the doctor was dead. Was this going to be my fate, going loco crazy then killing myself? No it couldn't be.

I screamed, louder than I had before, Melinda peered through the window and saw the doctor dead on the floor. Her eyes grew wide and she called for help as she tried to open the door. But the doctor locked it from the inside. When the doctor was having his seizure he knocked over two liquids in the room. It began to smell funny and mixed with the blood smell I began to fell light headed. Swung myself off of the examining table, I felt a warm liquid on my bare foot from when the doctor cut my cast off. Melinda had my sock and shoe. It was blood; I had stepped in his blood. But I was too intoxicated by the fumes to care. I stumbled toward the door and tried to open it. It was locked of course. I began to bang on the glass, trying to break it. To get fresh air. Melinda ran back to the door eyes wide, she tried to open the door again. "The keys!" She yelled "Get the keys!"

I nodded and stumbled over to the dead and bleeding doctor, I sank down to my knees and began to pat the doctor down, his blood getting all over my clothes and hands but it didn't faze me. I looked over at Melinda who looked like she was going to gag watching me. I continued to pat him down until I heard a jingle in his pocket. I looked in his pocket and the keys were there. I lifted them out and crawled toward the door. I got up and fumbled with the keys, looking for the right one. The odor was making me dizzy, getting the last and hopefully right key in the lock difficult. I swayed, and fell right on my butt. I couldn't breathe and I started to cough my lungs and my throat was burning. I coughed again and a bloody liquid came out. The more I coughed the more blood came out. I lay there on the floor felling hopeless. I couldn't breathe and I began to feel sleepy. I just wanted to get out of here. I looked up and I saw Jim and Melinda staring at me through the window in the door. I watched as Jim held up some keys to the window like _Got the keys, help is on the way. _I began to close my eyes; I was going to sleep soon. I closed my eyes and I heard the door bust open and someone grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I breathed in and it didn't hurt, I wasn't coughing, I wasn't spitting out blood, I must have been out of the room. I opened my eyes and saw Jim and Melinda standing over me. A couple of other doctors came running over and lifted me on to a bed and ran me to a room with Melinda and Jim following close behind.

Melinda's prov

"Is she going to be okay?" Jim asked as we sat next to a sleeping Morgan.

"She should be fine as soon as she wakes up." The doctor said as he looked at some charts. "Her throat will be sore and she probably won't be able to talk for about a day or two just make her take these pills during that time and she'll be all right."

"Okay thank you." I said as the doctor walked out the door. I heard some movement and I saw Morgan thrashing about in her bed. "Morgan?" She quickly calmed down upon hearing her name it looked like she was having a bad dream. She suddenly sprung up and screamed which made me scream. She looked at me with terror in her eyes and pushed herself further away from me and Jim.

Morgan's prov

I woke up and I was on the floor it was wet and cold. I quickly stood up taking in my surroundings. A cemetery I was at a cemetery. I walked around trying to get out of that place but it was a maze, a maze leading me to six graves. One said Robert Lewis the other Mary Lewis my parents. There were three others a little ways down they read Melinda Gordon, Jim Clancy and Baby across the front. I shook my head and started to cry.  
"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"You happened Morgan." I whirled around to find Carmen with a grin across her face.

"What?"

"You, me the shadows that's what happened….. or will happen. Sadly it's before Melinda's child is born I would have loved to see it! But I have it now sure it's a ghost but at least I can touch it. Can't say the same for Jim and Melinda…. I think they're getting tortured underground right now. Wanna see your handy work?" She stepped back and I saw a big hole in the ground Melinda and Jim's ghost were tied up and a dark figure was talking to them. Melinda yelled something at him and he slapped her across the face. Jim struggled with the ropes trying to free himself so he could kick that guy's ghostly ass.

"MELINDA, JIM!" I yelled but they didn't hear me.

"They won't talk to the person that killed them." Carmen said with a laugh.

"What?"

"You will, in time wether you want to or not. You will rough her up a little, I will control her and mess with her mind, the shadows with possess her and make her do bad things and break her from the inside out then you will push her so far over the edge that she will kill herself… Just like dear old Dr. Brown. Jim will be the first to go before Melinda to screw her up even more. Ha Ha doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes." I said but it wasn't my voice it was filled with hatred and viciousness. It wasn't even me it was a messed up girl with Red eyes. That wasn't me but I would be soon…. From inside the hole I could see Melinda crying looking up at me and Carmen as we talked about here demise or what happened to her.

I woke up in a hospital room and screamed which hurt so bad. Melinda screamed a little to.

I tried to warn her but my voice wouldn't work it hurt so bad and all I could get out was a non-audible whisper.

"Do you need to tell me something?" Melinda asked. Jim looked at me then at Mel as he grabbed a note book and marker.

"The doctor said you won't be able to speak for a day or two. No worries right?" Jim said with a laugh as he handed me my new communicating utensils.

"Jim she's a 13 year old girl not talking will be super difficult… I hope our baby doesn't talk as much as some girls Morgan's age do." She said with a laugh.

"With a mother like you she'll be talking non-stop." Jim said with a charming smile.

"Always joking!" Melinda said with a smile and an annoyed tone.

"Maybe I'm not." Jim said teasing Melinda. She rolled her eyes and looked at me as I scribbled down what I was trying to say. The doctor came in with blood red eyes that neither Melinda nor Jim seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Melinda asked.

"No I just need my note book back I left it here. Oh um there it is." He said as he walked over to me. Time stopped when he got to me and Melinda and Jim froze. "We are watching if you try to warn her or him or anyone we might accidently speed up the clock and they…. Will…. DIE. So don't try any funny business." I nodded my head swiftly and he took the pad of paper and started time again. "Ok thanks!" He said as he walked out the door.

I shook my head in frustration.

"Well I think he could have at least let you borrow it, Morgan it looks like you have to tell us something important." Jim said as he and Melinda starred at me. I nodded swiftly and pointed at a mirror hanging in the room. Jim rolled his eyes and whispered "Of course." and got it for me. I looked in the mirror, red ran around my pupil and seemed to be growing by the second and once my eyes are fully red bye bye Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy. I had to find some way to keep myself calm it only seems to grow when I get agitated. Maybe calm enough until Melinda gives birth, the shadows said that they will die before the baby is born then maybe if I can keep myself calm till after the baby is born, I can avoid killing them and avoid Carmen and the shadows from touching them. But how can I fight something I can't see?

Back at the house

Melinda's prov

"Jim, Morgan seemed worried and scared today." As we sat on the couch watching TV.

"Yep I would be to if I saw a doctor kill himself in front of me." He said as he rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah I guess so. Jim that feels really nice she has been doing flips in there ever since the doctor pushed me out of the room, I think you make her feel calm."

"Immm hmmmm." Jim said as he kissed me.

"Jim speaking about the baby we need to do her nursery. I can't help for much longer and the baby is due in two months on March 13th that not far off, it's already January 20th and we need to pick out a name also. Oh and Delia is planning me a shower but I think she is inviting all of her work friends because I only have her as my friend."

"Your right and that's not true I'm your friend Ned's your friend and Eli too, oh and we can't forget Morgan." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah but Morgan's the only one allowed at my shower!"

"Right… better invite Morgan."

"I was planning on it."

"Good, ready for bed we've had a long day."

"Yep I'm exhausted."

"Ok." Jim said as he got off of the couch and went to help me up. I turned off the T.V. and grabbed his hand.

"Oh gosh." I groaned as I got up. My back was killing me I held on to it for support. This kid is heavy. "Jim can you tell your kid to lay off of the brownies." I laughed as I waddled toward the stairs.

"Well if you stop eating then she will to." I turned and gave him a dirty look. He smiled and giggled and asked "Do you want me to carry you upstairs?"

"Nope I'll be too heavy with all the brownies I've eaten and when you're this pregnant and there is stairs involved someone is going to get hurt and it's safer if I walk or waddle up the stairs." I joked.

"Alright, I'll be right next to you." He said as he grabbed my hand and we climbed the stairs together.


	11. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Morgan's prov

When I woke up that morning I felt refreshed and happy. I had managed to be at piece for two weeks and the red in my eyes hadn't shown up in a while until yesterday…. I could talk again which was a relief but I couldn't tell Melinda, Jim or anyone else about what was happening to me or….. they will all die. Eli knows something's wrong with me, he asks but I doge his questions or pull a Melinda and say I'm fine. It's hard because I know he feels hurt by me not telling him what's up I just don't want him to die, he's like my uncle or something as Melinda would say. Speaking of Melinda I was reading a book yesterday and when Melinda asked me to make a grilled cheese sandwich for her and absentmindedly said "Sure Mom." Instead of "Sure." Or "Sure Melinda." Or "Sure caretaker." Or something around those lines she looked at me for a second which told me she heard what I said. She smiled at me and I ran quickly into the kitchen making her a GC "Grilled Cheese" I heard the front door open and I knew Jim was home from picking up the baby's stuff. Melinda got up and talked to him excitedly saying "Oh Jim today Morgan called me Mom!"

"Mel that's great but remember we are only fostering her….." That shook my world, it made me want to cry was that all I was to them a foster kid or another mouth to feed…. I quickly put the GC on a plate and handed it to Melinda, then ran upstairs where I cried into my pillow. _I hate them! _I thought_. I want to kill them why do they hate me? When all I have done is be nice to them! They will PAY!_ I got up and looked into the mirror the red in my eyes had returned and was bright almost filling up my whole eye. I quickly shook my head and took deep breaths. I stayed in my room the whole night so I could stay away from Melinda and Jim just in case of seeing them made my lose it.

But this morning I didn't feel angry or sad or anything negative. I didn't have a bad dream either it was the perfect night. I got up and checked my eyes in the mirror. Normal just blue and green perfectly normal. I heard laughter from down stairs. I quickly ran down and peaked into the kitchen, there I saw Jim and Melinda in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes. They took turns; Jim's pancakes were all perfect and golden while Melinda's were a little burnt on each side or really under done. Jim smiled as he saw Melinda flip a pancake. Suddenly Melinda stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"Jim."

"What is it? Are you ok? Is the baby coming? You grab the bag I'll start the car!" Jim quickly kissed her and ran for the front door.

"JIM!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.

"What?"

"The baby isn't coming I was just going to ask you about a name."

"Oh sorry I'm a little on edge I mean you only have a month left…. You know what I think is funny?"

"Umm what?"

"That you said that you wanted a little boy that looks just like me in the hospital when we found out now your obsessed with it being a girl you always say she and her. I mean I believe you that it's a girl but what if… miraculously you were wrong and it's a boy that looks like me will you be sad?"

"Of course not, it's just the dreams make me think girl."

"Okay. So you asked me something Mel?"

"Ya, what do you want her name to be or did you think of any names?"

"No, not yet did you?"

"Actually Jim, I did I want one of her names to be Andrea whether it's her middle name or her first name."

"Sounds great to me, Mel little baby Andrea."

"Umm, Morning guys." I said as I left my hiding place.

"Oh, morning Morgan." They said.

"Whatcha makin' I'm starving."

"I'm sure you missed dinner last night." Jim said

"Are you feeling better?" Melinda asked.

"Yep it was just a quick thing. Oh you're making pancakes." I said

"Yep chocolate chip pancakes." Melinda said

"Yum I love those." I said as I grabbed three plates from the pantry. I scooped three pancakes on to two plates and four onto one. I placed the plate with the most in front of Jim and the other two in front of Melinda and me.

"That's a lot of pancakes Morgan can you take one off of my plate?" Jim asked

"Sure, and sorry my dad would eat like five or six pancakes in the morning so I just assumed…"

"That's okay." Jim said as he handed the pancake back to me where I put it back in the pile and grabbed the syrup. After everyone had syrup we began to eat.

"So Morgan," Melinda asked "Any dreams, and or, visions, and or, baby names?"

"No, and no on the first two and yes on the last one."

"Well?" Melinda asked leaning in to hear me better.

"If it's a boy," I began but Melinda sighed and leaned back against her chair. I gave her a silly look and continued. "I was thinking like Cody, or Liam, or Cannon, maybe even Roman."

"Roman?" Melinda laughed. "That's so cute! I really like Cody. What do you think Jim?"

"I like Liam that's a good strong name. How bout you Morgan?" Jim said

"Cody Liam Clancy or Liam Cody Clancy sounds all right to me." I replied

"Okay and what if it's a girl which it is." Melinda said as she stuck out her tongue in a playful way.

"Easy, Megan Andrea Clancy or Gordon-Clancy or whatever her last name will be."

"Wow Morgan that's a beautiful name where did that come from?" Jim asked Melinda just looked down at her baby and smiled she tested the name out a few times.

"Well I overheard Miss. Gordon want the baby to have Andrea in the name if it's a girl and I already liked the name Megan so then Megan Andrea kinda flowed together nicely." Jim just nodded and leaned back in his chair looking at his empty plate in front of him.

"Did your parents like the name Megan?" Jim asked which startled me.

"Oh, No they thought it was dumb they were going to name her Brooke." I replied as I rinsed the dishes.

"Brooke is a pretty name." Melinda said.

"Yeah I liked it. I was so excited to tell all of my friends that I was going to have a sister named Brooke and when I did they were all excited to then that night I went home and I got a text from my mom saying that they were at the hospital getting a check-up and that mac and cheese was on the stove then when they didn't come back I knew something was up it was 7:30, they were never gone this late after a doctor's appointment. Then at 7:53 I got the call telling me that they were dead. Boom instant orphan just add tears and death." I said with a laugh at my own lame joke. I turned to find Melinda crying and Jim hugging her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad Melinda."

"It's okay, I'm emotional already and being pregnant just kinda escaladed it. I just feel bad for you, I thought my life was bad because I didn't have a dad and I had a mom who didn't understand me. I only had a grandma and she died when I was young and still had my braces on, then I felt all alone."

"Oh I had never heard that story before." I said "Well this is and emotional breakfast." Melinda laughed at my other lame joke and Jim grinned. "So you guys wanna go to the park or something before I start to cry?" I asked.

"Of course Morgan." Melinda said as Jim shook his head yes.

"Cool I'll grab my shoes and jacket and brush my teeth then we can go, cause I see that you guys are already dressed."

"Yeah but we still need our jackets Morgan you know there is snow outside!" Jim said.

"Hurry okay." Melinda said as I ran up the steeps taking two at a time. When I got to the top of the stairs it instantly felt cold. Really cold like the heater wasn't working for this part of the house and as I went closer to my room it started to get colder and colder. When I opened my door there was ice on the floor.

"What the…." I said as I walked softly across it. It cracked under my weight and I broke through. I was blasted by cold as I went into the water underneath the ice. I soft current pulled me away from the hole I had just went through. And I couldn't swim back; I pounded on the ice above me trying to break it so I could breathe. But it was too thick; my lungs began to burn from the desire for oxygen. But when I breathed in, all that entered was water I began to drowned, choking on the water, gasping for air but getting none. I fell deeper into the water, beginning to sink to the bottom as the air left my body and filled up with water. My breathing had stopped and I was no longer cold from the water but cold from death. My ghost watched as my body hit the bottom of the lake.

When I opened my eyes I was in my toasty warm room, but I was shivering. I just had a vision about how someone was going to die. It was January still so the lake was still frozen but someone was going to go across it and die. I wasn't going to let that happen. I was not the bad guy the Shadows said I would be.

Not now. Not ever.

**This is one of those really short chapters…. Sorry I just wanted to publish something to make sure you guys didn't think I had disappeared or anything. I'm still here and I'm going to have a friend over tomorrow so maybe she can help me out. Anyway Good Night.**

**-kenziemj99 **

**Do you think they should get a dog?**


	12. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I ran down the stairs, my heart pumping with determination. I realized that this could be real, someone could die and if I couldn't get to them. This sounded like a job for Melinda but she was in no condition to do anything. I was the one who had to do it. My thoughts faded from me and I tripped down the stairs in a hurry. I popped up at the bottom of the stairs to see Jim and Melinda both with coats on and both staring at me. "Are you alright?" Melinda asked as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said quickly. "We need to go, now. We need to go to the frozen lake before it becomes…. Not so frozen." I said as I grabbed Melinda's car keys and raced for the door.

"Whoa slow down Miss. Hyper." Jim said as he grabbed my arm.

"Jim! Let me go. We need to go to the LAKE, IMEADIATLY!" I screamed in frustration.

"Why?" Melinda asked as she told Jim to let me go.

"S….Someone might…..die." I said as I opened the door and ran out into the cold air; I raced for Melinda's car and started it up. Jim and Melinda were close behind, I hopped in the backseat as Jim and Melinda got in the car as slow as molasses. Jim closed is door and we started off toward, hopefully, saving someone's life.

We pulled up to the lake; a group of kids in Letterman's jackets on were out there with beer in everyone's hand. They were probably from the high school, my high school, and they were probably seniors from how many patches they had on their jackets. Jocks and their slutty girlfriends, who were wearing really short skirts and had their boobs hanging out of their low risen tees. I don't know why, but I pictured Melinda as one of those girls. Not as slutty of course, maybe not in a mini skirt but definitely showing off her boobs. There was one girl who stood out, she was in jeans and had a jacket on, and glasses. No beer in her hand. One of the jocks was dancing around her, trying to kiss her neck. She pushed him away and he slapped her. That made me jump. I saw Melinda shake and go closer to Jim. The girl held her face she must have been crying because I could see that her face was shining under the sun. She ran away, out onto the ice. I heard the ice crack under her thin body I sprinted out onto the ice, Melinda and Jim's voices chasing me. I turned and looked back for a second and I saw this man coming up behind them. He had a police uniform on he called to me with his speaker phone, but I kept running after the girl. She saw me coming and screamed. I grabbed her hand and pulled but she wouldn't budge. The ice was starting to crack and I pulled on her arm harder. "Come on. The ice is breaking, you're going to die. Don't be stupid come on." I said. She looked at me and the ice broke and her foot went in the cold water. She shrieked and pulled her foot out; the ice began making noise announcing that to was going to break. It was the sound of death if we didn't move quickly. I grabbed her arm again and pulled this time she came and we sprinted for Melinda and Jim. I noticed to cop again, he was acting weird he stared pacing around then he help his throat and slumped to the floor, spazeming quietly behind Melinda and Jim. The girl was starting to slow her pace as she got tired but I pulled her along because I knew the cop was being possessed be one of those Shadow things. He got up and his eyes were red, then they went back to normal. He grabbed Melinda's shoulder and whirled her around. Jim looked at him then the cop said something to him and Jim turned back around and watched us. Melinda and the cop went around behind Melinda's car the girl and I made it to Jim, and Jim examined her slapped cheek while I ran after the cop and Melinda. I came around the car and I saw that the cop had a knife pressed up against Melinda's stomach. Against her baby. Mel looked terrified as she looked at me.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed at him but he pressed the knife deeper into her stomach but he wasn't stabbing her.

"Be quiet." He hissed. "Or the Mom and baby get it." He chuckled evilly.

"Just let her go." I said calmly. Melinda suddenly breathed out very sharply.

"Oh no, please not now." She breathed.

"What's happening?" The cop asked.

"Hopefully, not labor it's too early I'm only 7 months." Melinda said as breathed in sharply.

"How inconvenient!" The cop said annoyed as he dropped the knife from her stomach.

"Tell me about it." Melina said as she opened the back of the car and sat in it.

"I'm just trying to hold you hostage so I can get Morgan mad, because if Morgan gets mad she gets closer to being one of us but not dead." He said. "Thanks for ruining it."

"Yep, anytime." Melinda said followed by a grimace and her grabbing a handle in the back of the car.

"I'm not going to become one of you!" I growled. "Look it's suppose too happen before Melinda's baby is born and it might be coming right now. You lost, it's over and by the way I can tell you you're not the smartest one in the bunch you just told Melinda and I your plan. So if you don't mind…. Which you won't after this…." I said as I kicked him in his balls, he shrieked like a girl and fell to the ground cradling his crotch. "We need to go to the hospital." I dragged him out of the way of our tires and peaked my head around the car. "Jim we need to go to the hospital, I think Melinda is in labor."

"Oh my god." Jim said as he told the girl to get in the car with us so she can get her face examined more closely. I closed the back and sat with Melinda back there she didn't want to walk around and get in her seat. Jim peeled out and headed for the hospital. "Melinda are you scared?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes I'm scared. I mean who isn't when they go into labor. It just doesn't hurt as much as I suspected but I know it's going to get worse. We haven't finished the nursery or bought all of the things we need, we don't have our bag. Jim's mom is supposed to come any day now, with some birth books and videos. I don't know how to breathe or anything I'm completely un-prepared. I'm early too, really early. What if something is wrong with her? What if she gets sick or dies." Melinda started to cry. "Morgan I'm so scared."

"It's okay, she'll be fine, and I'm scared to. I love you and Jim you are my family now whether it's foster or adopted or apart from each other because you didn't want me. I'll still remember you whether you remember me or not. And if anything happens to this kid I'll die. She is my sister and I love her." Melinda cried into my shoulder.

"Of course we want you. We love you Morgan we were going to sign the papers next week for us to adopt you, it was going to be a surprise, we were going to tell you today that's why we wanted to go out. But then this happened." She said as she pointed to her stomach.

"We're almost there Mel. Hold on a little longer." Jim said from the front seat. 5 minutes later we pulled into the hospital with a wheel chair waiting for Melinda. She got into it and the nurse wheeled her into and examination room. Dr. Chase came out and put a contraction monitor on her. She smiled and looked and a wide eyes and sweaty Melinda.  
"You're not in labor; you're having what is called a Braxton Hicks contraction. It helps your body prepare for labor. Melinda sighed in relief.

"Thank God. It was too early." Melinda said as Dr. Chase pulled the contraction monitor off of her. Dr. Chase agreed with Melinda and we went home.

"Wow that was close Mel." Jim said

"Yep, I'm going to go upstairs and paint the nursery because next time the baby could be coming." Melinda said.

"You want some help?" I asked

"Sure Morgan that would be nice." Mel answered

"I'm going to make some dinner then." Jim said

"Kay that sounds cool." I said as I followed Melinda upstairs. We walked into the room I had never seen before. It was an ugly yellow with a green border only two of the four walls were painted. "Wow… I like the color." I lied.

"Really? You like this hideous shade of yellow." Melinda laughed.

"No, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." I replied.

"I wanted it to be pink but who knows it could be a boy. Yellow is a…. neutral color."

"Ya." Just then my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up and looked, it was Sam and he was calling me. "Hello." I said.

"Hey." A friendly voice answered.

"What's up dude?"

"Nothin' much. How 'bout u?"

"Paintin' the baby's room."

"Cool, how's it look."

"Fine, what's this about?"

"Oh right get to the point Sam." He said to himself. "Do you wanna…. Um….. go have dinner and go to the movies tomorrow?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Uhhhh yeah. Yep just us, sort of. Aww man is that too weird?"

"No, no not at all. What movie?"

"Umm that movie "Beautiful Creatures" came out a few days ago so…"

"Sounds great."

"Okay then great. I'll pick you up at 4:30 okay my bro and I will it's going to be a double date. He and his girlfriend are coming."

"Date?"

"Oh no it's not a date it's a friendly outing I just said that because that's what my bro called it."

"Okay. I'll see you at 4:30."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Melinda asked with a smile and a wink.

"Sam, we are going out to dinner and a movie tomorrow with his brother and his bros girlfriend."

"Oh seems fun. Can you hand me that paint and open it please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Umm, Morgan what was that cop talking about when he said that you would become one of them and he needed to make you mad." Melinda asked.

I knew she was going to ask. I knew it.

"There's these things called Shadows, and they're going to possess me and make me kill you and Jim."

"Kill us?"

"Yes, before your baby is born so all three of you. Then I'm going to go crazy and kill myself, I just need to get mad and the Shadows will be able to gain access to my body and mind." I said. Strangely this was coming out easy for me, I had been keeping it in so long that it felt good to let this out. Melinda stared at me and sat down in the rocking chair. I continued.

"First they will control you because you need to do something, then they will make me kill you and Jim. Maybe even Sam and Delia and anybody else who I cared about. I'm sorry. But you are the unbeatable force that I'm suppose too well, defeat, because you are weak around me you haven't helped a ghost in 3 months so that means the Shadows are taking them or there going into that underground town. They are getting strong."

"Oh my god, Morgan we have to find a way around this." Melinda said finely

"There is no way, I wasn't even suppose too tell you so I'll probably have another nightmare tonight."

"There is a way! Morgan you can't be mad, you have to stay calm until this baby is born. Like you said earlier."

"Your right Mel, you're so smart!" I ran over to her and hugged her. Then I went and started to paint in glee.

March 5th

"Happy Birthday Morgan!" Everyone around me sang.

"Thanks everyone." I said as I blew out the candles. I was finely 14.

"Present time!" Melinda called out as she leaned down to pick one up for me. She grunted as she did this.

"Here Mel let me do that." I said as I grabbed the present. It was from Melinda and Jim.

"This is from Melinda and Jim." I called to the crowd around me. The "Crowd" was five of my friends plus Sam, Sam's family, Melinda, Jim, plus the life in Melinda's stomach, Delia, Ned, Eli, Melinda's mom, and finally Jim's mom who has been staying with us for the past two days and with Melinda's shower next week we could use the extra pair of hands.

The crowd clapped as I announced this. I went for the card first just like my mother taught me. Then it hit me, this was my first birthday without my mom and dad. I looked around the room at all the smiling faces and I forgot about being without my parents. Inside the purple envelope were some papers and the card. I read the card out loud.

"A wonderful daughter like you deserves a wonderful birthday," The front said. Inside the card I recognized Melinda's hand writing.

"We love you so much Morgan and we are excited for us to present you with these papers so you can be with us forever and everyone will know.

Love, Melinda and Jim" I finished reading the card and I opened up the papers. It was the adoption papers! I read them out loud.

"Morgan Lewis now is now forever in the home of Melinda Gordon and James Clancy." The crowd cheered and I gave Melinda and "James" a hug. "Thank you I couldn't ask for a better present."

"You're welcome but we couldn't ask for a better friend or daughter than you." Melinda said to me while Jim nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Go on we still got you a present." Jim said. I smiled and skipped back over to my presents there was a little bag and I opened it taking out 5 gift cards. One to Village Java, one to the movie theater, two to my favorite clothing store, and one to my favorite fast food joint. "Thanks Mel, thanks Jim." I said.

"You're welcome." They said. After I opened up all of my presents which were mostly gift cards and a skateboard from Sam, Eli walked up to me

"Hey Morgan, great part and happy birthday."

"Thanks Eli."

"I got you a present."

"Another one? Eli you shouldn't have you already gave me a 50 dollar gift card."

"Well I did, this should help you and Melinda and Jim."

"Really? You're helping us?" I laughed

"I do, all the time but this is a little extra." He pulled out a box from behind his back it was large and had holes in the top of it. Melinda walked over and looked at the box.

"Eli that better not be a squirrel!" Melinda said as she backed away.

"It's not." He replied. I opened the box and there was a beagle puppy inside!

"OMG! A beagle, I love BEAGLES. Eli, why did you give this to me?"

"First of all it's a girl, second of all they make good guard dogs and dogs can sense the supernatural, like a ghost so you'll always know when something is around that is not showing its self to Melinda. And third of all dogs are very therapeutic."

"A dog, Eli I'm about to have a baby. I don't have time to train a dog." Melinda said as I picked up the dog out of the box.

"She's already potty trained and she is trained. She was trained from the time she could walk she is 10 weeks now."

"Okay, as long as I don't have to clean up poop and pee I'm fine, how about you Jim?" Melinda asked.

Jim took the dog from my hands and examined her really quickly, she licked his nose and he smiled.

"Yep, I'm cool with her." He said. "Does she have a name?" Jim asked Eli.

"No, you can name her whatever." Eli said as he looked at me.

"I want to name her Brooke. After my sister." I said quietly as I held Brooke in my arms.

"That's very sweet." Melinda said as she pet Brooke and hugged me.

"Thank you Eli, I've always wanted a dog!" I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome." Eli replied.

I decided to see if Brooke did know some commands.

"Brooke, sit." I commanded of the tiny puppy. She looked up at me with a pair if sparkly green eyes that reminded me of Sam, who was watching me and Brooke from across the room. She whined and paced around.

"Eli, she doesn't listen I'm going to have to teach her." I moaned as I picked Brooke up.

"She does, but she doesn't know her name yet." Eli stated while looking at Melinda to see if she was going to blow a fuse or not. "Try telling her without her name."

"But then she won't know it." I whined.

"She will soon." Eli said.

"Okay, Br…. Sit." I commanded when I put her down. Brooke looked at me and sat. "Roll over." Brooke did as I commanded. "Play dead." As I said that I looked at Melinda and made a silly face. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Morgan."

"It was actually puny." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever that means, you're probably right." Melinda answered. I didn't explain and continued playing with Brooke and by Melinda's shower a week later Brooke knew her name and so did everyone else.

**I wanted to thank zaz11496 for helping me with this chapter.**

**I have a question for the readers of my story. I would like some suggestions for baby names and if you think the baby names I have already have chosen tell me. BOY and GIRL names are fine. And if I like your names better than mine I will choose it.**

**Also on Facebook there are some people who are trying to make a GHOST WHISPERER movie.**

**So go check them out, they love to reply to people they are called The Ghost Whisperer Project. It's not the Ghost Whisperer we are used to but it is very good.**

**I am sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I want you guys hungry for more. **

**Also one last question, would you guys like to know what happened on the "date" That Morgan and Sam went on? Then just ask me and I will write a bonus chapter. And if you want to know more about Morgan or any of the other character (that I have created like Morgan or Sam, or regular characters like Melinda) and what role they play in my story then ask me and I will write a bonus chapter about that or anything else you were confused on or need to know more about I WILL WRITE A BONUS CHAPTER! Oh, bonus chapters how I love you so and hopefully so will the readers. Don't be shy. I'm here to help. **

**Those bonus chapters will be tittled whatever you guys ask, Like**

**Morgan and Sam's relationship,**

**Morgan and Sam's date,**

**Melinda and her baby,**

**Morgan and Mel and Jim's relationship,**

**Morgan's birthday party,**

**All about Morgan,  
All about Sam,**

**And many others you may have questions for. Just PM (private message) me and it will be taken care of, zaz11496 did and he/she helped me with this story so thanks again to zaz11496 and go check out the story that zaz11496 wrote. **

**Thanks! Love you all so much!**

**-kenziemj99**


	13. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I looked down at Brooke who was splattered in yellow paint; her sparkly green eyes stared back. My eyes moved from my beautiful puppy and onto the hideous yellow room in front of me. My face, hands hair, and my dog were splattered in the hideous color but I had finished the baby's room. I smiled in glee, today was March 5th Melinda's baby shower. Mrs. Clancy had kept Mel and Jim busy for me so I could finish the room, and I succeeded, I only needed to put the heavy furniture inside. I looked at the boxes waiting outside the hall; I sighed and grabbed my phone. I called everyone knew that was male and strong, my friends Jonathan, Cole, Devon, Nick, Steven and of course Sam. I also called Ned and Delia. Even though Delia is old she can still pick up heavy items, and since she is old she has a sense of direction when it comes to furniture plus she is a real state agent so it's kind of essential to call her. I called Eli but he never answered I assumed he was with a patient or sleeping. They all agreed to come. It was a Saturday after all, what else did they do? I heard knocks at the door and I jogged down stairs and for once didn't trip. I let them all in and we sat on the couch to fix up a plan.

"When are Miss. Gordon and Mr. Clancy coming back?" Jonathan asked.

"At 2:30ish." I replied. Everyone checked their watch; it was 20 minutes to 12:00.

"Okay we have time." Nick said as he moved his long black hair out of the way. Nick was kinda the Goth one of my big group of friends. But he spilled the beans to me and said that he hated the color black he told me that he didn't like being Goth But he didn't like being noticed so it kinda came together. While Jonathan was the jock of our group he was very tall and buff, and he was also older than all of us, he is 15 to be exact while the rest of us are 14. Steven is a huge X Box player and on weekends X Box is the only thing he does so if you want to contact him do it on X Box. Cole is a very shy boy who does his work and is very quiet about it; he is the braniac of the group. Devon is Jonathan's younger brother and looks the same as him, they could almost be twins.

We started to work when the paint dried an hour later. But before that happened we set up Melinda's baby shower. Melinda is due in just ten days so it seemed kind of pointless to have a baby shower but Melinda wanted to have one. Jonathan and Devon were putting together Melinda's crib when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window and I saw Melinda, Jim and Mrs. Clancy.

"Everyone hide!" I whispered. "They're back!" Everyone quickly crouched down and stayed low to the floor. The door was knocked on again, I quickly threw on my sweat pants and messed up my hair like I had been sleeping, I ran down the stairs tripping on the last one and falling making a loud crash, I quickly got up and jogged for the door. I heard Mrs. Clancy's voice outside.

"Melinda I'm starving and I'm sure you are too, let's go back into town and grab some lunch and do some more shopping."

"Mom, Mel's tired and she has been shopping with you all day." Jim retorted. I sighed and opened the door, I yawned to make then believe that I had been sleeping.

"Oh sorry Morgan I didn't mean to wake you." Melinda said as she frowned.

"It's…. fine Mel." I said as slow as I could without it being fake.

"Hey, you set up the tables for the baby shower!" Melinda said excitedly as she hurried through the door.

"Yea I did. I thought you were going to out till 2:30ish it's only 1:04." I said as I checked my watch.

"Well, I got tired." Melinda mumbled as she checked out the decorations we put up. Mrs. Clancy mouthed "Did you finish the room?" to me. I shook my head no. She frowned and mouthed that she was sorry for not keeping Mel and Jim away. I shrugged my shoulders at her. Melinda's phone rang and I jumped, Melinda quickly pulled it out and looked at the caller ID her eyes got wide and she answered it.

"Hello, Dr. Chase." Melinda said. All the people in the room held their breath even Mel. I heard a muffled voice at the other end of the phone speaking quickly. Melinda sat down on the couch and continued listening. "Really?" Melinda finally said. "Are you sure ?" More muffled voices and silence from Melinda. "Oh, that's fine it's just a little crazy. Okay goodbye." Melinda hung up and turned toward us.

"Is everything alright with you and the baby?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant with twins….. or more?" Mrs. Clancy asked suddenly.

"No, Mrs. Clancy I'm not pregnant with twins and yes Morgan we are fine." Melinda said. "Dr. Chase said that she mixed me and another woman whose last name is Gordon up and I'm due in April. So I'm 7 months now not eight and a half. Now we have more time."

"Wow, it feels like you have been pregnant forever and now you have one more month? How could Dr. Chase make a mistake like that?" I asked.

"She apologized and said that her mother died so she had kind of been out of it lately." Melinda explained. Her eyes darted around the room as if she was looking for 's mother.

"So can we go out to lunch now?" Mrs. Clancy asked.

"Yes." Melinda replied "Want anything Morgan?"

"Yes, ten cheeseburgers please."

"TEN? Morgan what are you going to do with those feed every person on the planet?"

"First of all that's impossible with ten cheeseburgers and second of all I'm having friends come over to help out soon." I lied on the second part because they were already there. They are teenage boys so they are very hungry so I needed the extra cheeseburgers.

"Okay. Bye." Melinda said as she walked out the door with Jim and Mrs. Clancy. I ran upstairs and continued working on the room.

Melinda's prov

"That is so weird that Dr. Chase would mess that up." I said as we drove to the only fast food joint in Grandview,

"Ya it is." Jim replied "I'm just glad that it wasn't something bad."

"Me to." I replied as I stared out the window. The buildings and people that were rushing by made me feels sick, I turned away but the feeling just wouldn't go away. It started to get really hot in the car like it was 100 degrees in it. I checked the internal thermostat inside the car and it read 70 I turned up the ac all the way.

"Burr Mel, it's cold in here now." Jim said as he reached for the dial.

"Jim, pregnant women get hot sometimes, or cold it can just happen in an instant and I'm sure poor Melinda is stressed after finding out that she has another month to go in the pregnancy department." Mrs. Clancy said as Jim moved his hand back from the dial. But it was more than that, beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I felt sick and lightheaded. I whipped my forehead with the back of my hand and took deep breaths in and out; I rolled down the window and looked outside. I saw an old man in a hospital gown in every scene that passed by, I felt so sick and weak that I couldn't turn away, I started to cough really hard but Jim didn't seem to hear me. Next thing I know there is blood in my hands and coming from my lungs and mouth, I began to choke wishing it would stop, I heard a monitor flat line and I went limp. When I opened my eyes I was in the car and breathing heavy, I ran my right hand across my stomach and reach for Jim with my left hand.

"Jim." I said my voice shaky "Jim, I don't feel good." He immediately pulled the car over, got out and went to my door, he opened it and checked my pulse.

"What happened Mel?" He asked.

"A ghost…" I whispered so Mrs. Clancy wouldn't hear me. She looked up curiously from her magazine and up over the seat to look at me and Jim.

"Is everything alright dear?" she asked me.

"Yes." I replied softly but I felt like crap. Jim went into paramedic mode at started asking me questions about my symptoms.

"What do you feel like?" Jim asked

"Really hot, nauseated, dizzy and my body hurts all over." I replied.

"Sounds like the flu. Which can be serious to a pregnant woman, do you want to go to the hospital? Cancel the baby shower?" I hated hospitals and I have been planning the baby shower for months I can't just turn away because of a ghost, they have never stopped me before.

"No, no I want to go grab the burgers and go home…" I said shaky.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes….Jim." I said annoyed.

"Alrighty then, let's go." He shut my door and ran over to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine and we drove to get the burgers. For once Jim didn't get defensive and try to make me go to the hospital; maybe he really believes me and knows it will pass when this ghost gets crossed over.

On our way driving home I glanced back at Faith and saw the ghost from before, I turned away quickly feeling nauseous.

"I am very disappointed in you." He said. The ghost is maybe in his early 50's with grey hair with a little bit of brown. "I thought you were going to wait. But no you just think that just because I die early you can do whatever the hell you want, well I'll get rid of the baby, and the father so you can be perfect again." The ghost disappeared; he must have thought that I was someone else, what did he mean by dying early, and getting rid of the baby and father and about making me perfect again. I have a very bad feeling about this one….

The baby shower

Morgan's prov

I saw Melinda and Jim kiss before she pushed him through the door to go hang with his friends while the shower was going on. I smiled; hopefully this was a good one. Me and my friends finished the room and Melinda seemed to be not nervous or focusing on a ghost in some way. She had an attitude that nothing was going to ruin this, and that's what I liked about Mel, ghost and all. Slowly the guest arrived, I had them sign the guest book, (Melinda wanted to remember this forever) while Delia and Melinda greeted them. The guest set their presents on the table finally all the guest had arrived, I saw Melinda pull Delia aside to tell her that Dr. Chase had messed up and she was 7 months now. I saw Delia's mouth open and her eyes widen, I chuckled and snapped a pic then I posted it on Instagram. And guess who was the first person to like it?…..Ned. All of the guest had fun and all of them tried to guess what the baby gender was most of them guessed girls but a few guessed boy, and I was one of them. Finally Melinda had opened all of her presents she got diapers, binkies, bibs, baby food, bottles and a baby name book. After all the gust had left I let Brooke in from the backyard.

"Melinda?" I called

"Yes?"

"I have a present for you."

"Really? Morgan you didn't ha-"

I quickly cut her off by grabbing her hand and taking her upstairs and to the door of the baby's room.

"What are we doing here?" She asked

"Close your eyes and no peeking."

"Why?"

"Just do it please."

"Fine."

I opened the door to the room and led her inside. "Open them." I said,

Melinda opened them and she gasped. "Oh My God!" She looked around the room marveling everything.

She got teary eyed and began to cry. "Morgan, I can't believe you did all of this!"

"I knew you didn't have time to do it so I just thought." But I couldn't say anything else before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Melinda.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back but then she said with a laugh. "Whoa Morgan ease off I have a baby in the belly."

"Oh right sorry."

"Morgan thank you so much I don't know what I could do without you. I love you."

"I love you too Melinda."


	14. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Morgan's prov.

I was sitting on the couch with Jim watching T.V. when I heard the baby cry upstairs. I sighed and got up to calm the baby down before it woke Jim and Melinda. Jim had fallen asleep on the couch and Melinda was sleeping in her bed upstairs, the baby has been around for 3 months and all of us had been running on no sleep. I walked up the stairs and into the babies nursery but Melinda had beaten me to it. "Hey, Mel." I mumbled tiredly. "I thought you were asleep." I checked my phone the clock read 9:30 pm. I yawned. Thank god it was Saturday.

"Nope, I got it thanks Morgan, why don't you go off to bed?" Melinda replied as the baby quieted down by its mothers touch.

"Thank god,…. Err ok Melinda if you insist." Melinda laughed and smiled at me then down at the baby.

"Night, Morgan."

"Night, Mel." I shuffled into my room and threw myself on my bed. I noticed Brooke passed out in the corner on her bed. "Night, Brooke." I mumbled I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes and into some pj's I didn't even get into the covers. I closed my eyes and before I fell into darkness I heard two sets of feet walk into Melinda and Jim's room down the hall I heard the door shut and then the house was silent. I felt my body relax and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was on the floor in the hall between the baby's room Jim and Mel's room and mine. I got up slowly something didn't feel right. I was wet, in some thick warm liquid. I looked down at the floor that I had been sleeping on it was covered in the same dark liquid I was. It smelt metallic, was this blood? I turned on the hall light it shined on the deep red liquid but soon shorted out. I shrieked in horror I was covered in blood. But who's blood? Not mine I didn't feel pain. I noticed I had something in my hand; I looked down to find a bloody knife in my hand. What have I done? I instantly ran into Melinda and Jim's room I saw a body lying on the floor by Jim's side of the bed. I slowly walked up to it knife in hand, it was…Jim. "JIM?" I said as I got down on my knees to check to see if he was alright, I turned him on his back, his throat was slit across horizontally his once alive war blue eyes were no cold with death and stared up at me in horror he was covered in blood the same color as the blood splattered all over me. I looked up from Jim to see Brooke in the corner lying on her side her bright white, and tan fur was caked in blood. "Brooke?" I called. She didn't budge. "Oh no what have I done?" I cried. "Where's Melinda and the baby?" I asked myself. I got up and slowly walked to the other side of the bed. I was afraid of what I might see. There was Melinda; her body was wrapped like a cocoon around something. "Melinda?" I called out to her. To my surprise her head looked up at me, I jumped back alarmed. "You're okay?!" I said excitedly. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Please…..Morgan…. Please don't hurt me!" She stuttered absolutely terrified. "I have a baby, please don't…..this isn't you!"

"I won't hurt you Mel!" I said but my lips wouldn't move. Instead a voice that wasn't mine came through my lips. It was cold, dark and menacing, "Oh please… you think you having a baby would stop me? Hell no, you're gonna die and so is your baby. Carmen wanted one after all….." I moved closer to her and held up my knife. Melinda unfolded revealing the baby, in one quick motion I slit Melinda's throat she gagged and coughed and chocked on her own blood. Her eyes screamed why, then she stopped struggling and her eyes went cold. I picked up the baby and quickly killed it too. Carmen showed up to collect her baby.

"Well done, Morgan I knew you had it in you." She shrieked as she picked up the baby's spirit.

"Welcome…." I mumbled.

"Now will you do me a favor and jump out the window?" Carmen commanded as she sank underground.

"Yes, Master." I said I dropped the knife and began to move toward the open window. I got up on the ledge and jumped. I hit the ground and broke my neck. When I woke up I was cold… I sat up and I saw my body next to me…I screamed. Then suddenly hands came up out of the ground and pulled me under. I was lost in a maze of an underground town, there were spirits everywhere all beckoning me further in the maze. I more lost I got the more frightened I felt the more frightened I felt the more hate and misery and sadness I felt. I was going to be stuck forever down here, and all hat played in my mind was me slashing Melinda and Jim and smothering the baby over and over again. I wish I could get out of this nightmare. I was going to go insane, I had to get out of here, I couldn't kill anyone! I loved Melinda and Jim, and as for the baby I loved it to. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be real.

"WAKE UP MORGAN!" I screamed. "Wake up." But I couldn't, I was too stubborn and afraid to get out of this nightmare. I had convinced myself that this wasn't real and I had only fallen asleep. Who knows how long I was down there… But I never wanted this to happen to my worst enemies. Everyday a new angry spirit was added making me more hateful and angry. I heard Carmen and the other ghosts' voice all the time.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE FOREVER, FEEL THE PAIN MORGAN FEEL THE ANGER AND THE HATERED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to block it all out but the louder I got the louder they did to.

"Wake up Morgan, wake up." I heard a male voice say. My eyes blinked open and this guy was shaking me awake, I sat up and as a reflex I punched him in the face he flew of my bed and to the floor moaning. "Oh my god Jim I'm so sorry you scared me." I said. It was all a dream, Thank god. But was this the future I was trying to stay away from? I pushed that thought out of my head the best I could.

"You scared us!" Jim said as he rubbed his jaw. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs some nightmare?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, and ya it was pretty awful." I shivered at the thought of my nightmare. "What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30 am" Jim answered.

"Were you guys still sleeping?"

"Yes, but were up now."

"Ya, I can't go back to sleep after that one." I said with a signed. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's ok."

"Jim!" We heard Melinda yell. Jim jumped of my bed and raced down the hall with me following close behind.

"What's wrong Mel?" Jim asked as he cupped her face.

"I'm…having…pains in my…lower….stomach." She moaned.

"Is the baby coming?" I asked.

"I don't know." Melinda said as she cried.

"Morgan can you grab the baby bag while I help Mel into the car?" Jim asked surprisingly calm.

"Yes, of course." I said I ran down the hall and into the nursery where we might bring home a baby today. I grabbed the bag from the closet. It had everything we needed packed inside. I turned to see Brooke staring at me. "Omg Brooke I almost forgot about you!" I said as I picked her up. I ran into the hall trying to run down the stairs so I could put Brooke outside. But Mel and Jim blocked my path and they were going really slow. Melinda was 3 weeks away from her due date. Hopefully she wasn't having the baby today, we weren't ready. I slide past Jim and a heavy breathing Melinda and set Brooke outside, I filled up her food and water container and ran back inside. I locked the back door, and opened the front door for Jim and Melinda. We all piled into the car.

"Let's go have a baby." Jim said with a smile. Melinda's eyes widened.

"Hopefully….. not." Melinda moaned in pain.

"Melinda just breathe in and out really slow." I explained to her. I had been reading all of those baby books so I could help Mel. Melinda followed my example and we pulled out of the drive way and headed for the hospital from what it seems like the millionth time.

**Will Melinda Have Her Baby? Cliff Hanger! Ha Ha!**


	15. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Morgan's prov

We walked back into our home and Jim collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes. I dropped the baby bag next to the door; I watched Melinda as her face was scrunched up in thought. She had one hand on her bump and the other dangling by her side, suddenly she power walked for the stairs. I knew Melinda was worried that was the third false alarm and Dr. Chase said that this wasn't an ordinary Braxton hicks contraction, but it wasn't a real contraction. Melinda's body was trying to get rid of the baby but then again it wasn't, something or someone wanted that baby out, and I think that Melinda might have a clue. I followed Mel up the stairs and watched as she went into the baby's nursery. I crouched outside the door; something didn't feel right I felt this negative energy. I heard Melinda whispering to herself, and a chill went up and down my back with what she said.

"You can't kill my husband or my baby! I'm not who you think I am just leave me ALONE!" Melinda said angrily.

Suddenly something grabbed me by my pleather jacket and flung me into the nursery. I slammed my back and head into the wall. I sat up quickly and rubbed the back of my head trying to dull the pain. I got up and my eyes darted around the room. Melinda rushed over to me,

"Morgan are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Some old man thinks that I'm a relative of his and that I am disobeying his wishes so he wants to get rid of Jim and the baby."

"And apparently me." I said as I rubbed the back of my head more. "We should probably check on Jim if the old guy is after him too." Suddenly my side burned. I cried out in agony and fell back to the floor. I rolled around and moaned but the pain wouldn't stop. Melinda stopped and starred for a second her mind trying to think about what is happening.

"I'll go get Jim!" She panicked.

"No…The ghost is probably only powerful in this room….Don't get him…Please do something….….Son of a Bitch…sorry didn't mean to cuss." I moaned

"Why is the ghost only powerful in this room?" Melinda was rusty and really panicked it's like she forgot how to talk to ghost. I can't even see them!

"This…is your baby's room…he wants to hurt your baby right?"

"Right."

"Oh good I thought he was just being a DICK, good thing he has a reason! A very BAD one I may add!" I shouted and the pain in my side grew worse.

"STOP!" Melinda yelled. "Stop hurting my daughter!"

"Yeah!" I added. Suddenly the pain in my side subsided. I quickly got up and stood in front of Melinda watching the room around me. "Show yourself coward!" I said

I felt a smack on my cheek and I threw my hand up to my face. "Jerk." I muttered as I held my throbbing cheek.

"She doesn't have bad manners you're just being a little…. No, I have never seen you before in my life. My name is Melinda Gordon I'm not your daughter why can't you see that?" I heard Melinda say. Mel nodded her head and said. "No, that man downstairs is my husband Jim Clancy, and the girl you think is rude is my adopted daughter Morgan….. No, I just wanted my own identity I love the name Clancy."

I heard Melinda say some other things softly trying not to let me hear. "I could help you find your daughter if you want, you could tell her some last wishes or things that she needs to know. Just tell me and I can help… Alright where does she live?... Gosh that's really far…About a two day trip by car?... No I can't fly I'm too scared that I'll go into labor while we are in the air…About a week or two. I was three weeks away but your little stunt brought the due date further up. I will try." I felt a gust of air as the ghost left.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well Jeb….."

"Jeb? You call the guy that just tried to hurt your baby, Jim and I by his first name? That makes sense." Melinda rolled her eyes at my statement and continued.

"Jeb Forest wants us to go visit his daughter Katy two days from here and we are taking a car! Like I said I don't want to have my baby on a plane."

"As long as there are no Snakes on the plane I'll be fine." I chuckled. Again Melinda rolled her eyes but she had her famous smile showing.

"Anyway…. He wants to talk to her and tell her that she can do whatever she wants because he was really strict with her when he was alive and he wants to apologize and make sure that she still isn't following his rules."

"Well how old is she?" I asked.

"Old enough to be living alone her mother died 8 years ago. And he said nothing about an aunt or uncle or anything with a foster home. He gave me an address."

"And she has to be old enough to be able to get pregnant because…. Jeb…. Thought that she was you."

"True, good thinking."

"That's what I do best." I said with a smirk, Melinda laughed as usual. "Good thing it's summer so I can go without worry!"

"Whoa who said you're going, I'm going alone." Melinda said strictly.

"Um I said and you can't go alone when you're that pregnant what if something happened you would be all alone and do you really think that Jim would let you go alone?"

"No…." Melinda groaned as she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the hideous yellow room. "But….. If Jim goes then Sam has to come!" Melinda said blackmailing me.

"What? No, he doesn't know about me and you!"

"What about you? You can't see ghost!" Melinda expression turned from cockiness to worry. "Can you?"

"No, but I have these premonition dreams, that's how I knew about the girl on the frozen lake."

"Is that why you were screaming last night? Why didn't you tell me? What's going to happen?"

"Yes, that's why I was screaming, I was just afraid of it being true, and I can't remember my dream!" I lied. Melinda nodded slowly as if she didn't believe me.

"Well, I'll go tell Jim about the road trip, you go call Sam." I groaned. It's not like I didn't like Sam I love the guy but I didn't want him to find out about our freaky family.

"Fine." I muttered as I pulled out my cell. I went to my favorite contacts and picked out Sam's name. I called him and he answered after a minute or so.

"Hey Girl." Sam said in a girlish tone as if mocking me.

"Hey, do you like totally want to go on a like road trip with us. It will be totally fabs." I said in an equal voice.

"Like totally, I'll go ask the people who give me money." Sam said referring to his parents. I saw Melinda chuckling in the corner, and then I realized I had Sam on speaker. I face palmed, and waited for Sam to return. "So they like said yes, but for like how long and where are we like going?" Sam said when he came back. Good thing it was summer.

"Mel, how long do you think?"

"About a week and we are going to this small town about two days from here called Munster Falls. We will have to rent an RV." Melinda answered. "I'll go tell Jim so he can rent the RV, we will leave in three days." I told what Mel had told me to Sam. He told his parents and they agreed. I hung up with Sam and I went down the stairs, to find Mel sitting on the arm rest on the couch where Jim was sleeping. She starred at him lovingly and smiled, I could feel the love pouring off of her. I'm sure she wanted to do nothing but cuddle up on the couch with him; she put her hand on her stomach and looked down with at it with the same expression then back to Jim. I felt like an outsider at that moment. I wondered when Melinda would look at me with that much love, I know that she loved me but would that change when she had the baby? Jim was her soul mate, that was her and her soul mates baby and I was some random girl with issues. And that random girl might be there undoing. I pushed that sour thought out of my mind and walked over to Melinda making her jump and be brought out of her trance.

"So are you gonna wake him up?" I asked.

"I don't really want to I know that he will say yes. Let's wait till he wakes up. We need to make a list of the stuff we need like food, and clothes. I checked the weather it's supposed to be nice and warm from mid 80's to mid 90's."

"Nice." I said.

A few hours later…

"No." Jim said when he woke up, Melinda and I gasped when he turned down our road trip idea.

"What?" Melinda said angrily.

"I said no." Jim said sternly. I started to back up slowly hoping that I could sneak into my room to listen to Jackson Guthy. "Where do you think you're going?" Jim asked me.

"Upstairs to my room to listen to Jackson Guthy." I mumbled.

"You're part of this too. You're going to stay and listen." Jim told me.

"Alright." I said as I walked back up to stand next to Melinda who had a pissy look on her face. She had her arms folded around her bump the best she could but eventually she rested her crossed arms on top of her stomach.

"Now listen, Melinda you are way too far along to go on a week road trip, bumpy and curvy roads could make you go into labor. Dr. Chase said that you have a week or two left and do you want to spend that week on a hot RV driving all day and into the night? Why don't we go on a family vacation instead of dealing with your ghost business?" Jim said

"My ghost business? My ghost business?" Melinda said angrily.

"Now you did it Jim." I mumbled.

Melinda's eyes watered up as she spoke. "My ghost business is my life! I thought you had learned that by now! I haven't seen a ghost in two months. Remember when I got into that accident 8 years ago, do you remember what a wreck I was when I thought I had lost my ability? Now I have finally seen one, and I want no, I need to help him find peace. Jim please." Melinda cried angrily. Jim sighed and ran is fingers through his hair and nodded.

"Alright fine, but if anything goes wrong then we go straight home. Are you mad at me?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! No I'm not mad anymore." Melinda said as she hugged Jim something they haven't done for a while with all the stress Melinda and Jim had been under. Then they kissed each other passionately, and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a couple minutes while I stood there awkwardly.

"Oh I should mention that Sam is coming. Melinda made me invite him." I said quickly.

Jim and Melinda both turned and looked at me with an expression and I knew I had killed the mood.

"Oops sorry, I'll just go into my room." I said as I ran for my room. I ran up at the stairs and once at the top I saw Jim begin to dance with Melinda and twirl her around. The moment oozed romance. I watched as they kept dancing, hugging and kissing each other. When I finally got bored I went into my room and blasted Jackson Guthy from my stereo, making sure that Melinda and Jim could her it so they could dance to his music. Then I dance by myself, alone, in my room. Blocked from society. But I actually danced cool and my age (Fine, I pretty much Twerked and Shuffled and did the Dougie). Can you say, So You Think You Can Dance?

**Congrats to Brian Hallisay and Jennifer Love Hewitt on their engagement and baby news! Don't you guys think that Jennifer is pulling a Melinda Gordon? Getting pregnant then getting engaged sounds pretty Melinda to me! PM me what you think on the subject of my story or Jennifer and Brian on their news! Do you think Jennifer is pulling a Melinda? Then tell me why or why not! Please! I want to talk to more of the people that are reading my story! Please! Please! Please! And don't forget to check out my new story The New Ghost Whisperer it's really good. I wont be writing for it for a while because I'm going to try to finish this story! Thank you all and don't forget to PM me please! Love you.**

**-kenziemj99**


	16. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Three days later

Sam's prov

The giant RV waited outside Mr. and Mrs. Clancy's house, Mr. Clancy got aboard the giant thing and started it up. All of our food was packed and the Clancy family was all packed up and was boarding the RV. I held my bag and looked at Morgan to see what to do next. She waited outside the RV looking back at the house waiting for Mrs. Clancy to come out. Mrs. Clancy walked out of the house and locked the door behind her. "Okay now did everyone go potty?" Mrs. Clancy asked.

"Melinda really?" Morgan said as she looked my direction.

"Sorry, I have to get used to the little kid lingo." Melinda said as she shrugged her shoulders. Mrs. Clancy was wearing a pretty summer dress and had comfy looking flip flops on. While Morgan looked absolutely beautiful in her white v neck tee and her short shorts. She accessorized with a cream slouchy beanie to cover her wavy brown hair. She also wore a black bracelet with a skull on it and her white Vans. Mr. Clancy was going casual with some jeans, athletic shoes, a navy blue tee, and an old worn out baseball cap which he wore backwards it looked like he hasn't shaved it in a couple days. I was wearing my tan cargo shorts with white Nikey socks and white vans to match Morgan. I wore my mint green Diamond shirt to finish off the look. Morgan looked at me and smiled.

"Nice hat." She said referring to my San Francisco Giants snapback clipped to my bag.

"Oh thanks." I said nervously. "So are we going to go or…"

"Oh yeah we are leaving now." Morgan said. "Let Melinda go first." I glanced over a Melinda I knew she was pregnant but she looked huge.

"So how far along are you Mrs. Clancy?" I asked to break the awkward silence as she made her way to the RV.

"8 and a half months. I'm one to two weeks away from delivery. And you can call me Melinda."

"Ok Melinda, you're going on a week long road trip, that makes perfect sense." I replied.

"That's exactly what I said!" Mr. Clancy said as he helped her aboard. Morgan gave me a weird and almost rude look and she got on the RV. I sighed and followed behind, this was going to be a long trip.

Jim's prov

"I don't think we should be doing this." I said as I turned onto a bumpy looking road.

"Oh, come on it will be fun!" Mel said with a little chuckle and a big smile. I looked behind me quickly and saw Sam and Morgan sitting comftorably at the table playing slap jack. They were both laughing and by the looks of Morgan's stack of cards I could tell she was whipping Sam.

"This road looks really bumpy tell me if you feel anything!" I said putting my focus back on the road.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Mel said as she smiled sweetly and reached out to touch my arm. A wave of chills went up my arm and I grinned back at her. I looked back at the un even, paved road a huge bump was coming our way. I slowed down and said.

"Everyone brace yourselves this road is very bumpy! Morgan and Sam get back into your proper seats and put your seat belts on!" They got up from the table and ran for their seats behind Mel and I. They buckled up and Mel pulled her arm away from me and buckled up too. She gripped the seat and braced herself for the big bump. I could see doubt and worry spread across her face.

Morgan's prov

Jim slowed down and we went over the bump in slow motion. The tiny bump barley made our RV move. Melinda looked unamused and slowly turned to looked at Jim.

"Is everyone alright!?" Jim asked with this crazy look in his eye.

"Jim….." Melinda began but Jim cut her off with more nonsense.

"Melinda, are you okay, baby? Labor? Anything? Did the baby move or even sneeze?"

"JIM! I'm fine and that little thing you pulled scared the crap out of me! Never do that again! Just drive."

Jim sighed. "Sorry I'm just a little freaked out."

"You're freaked out. Jim I think I just saw you go loco." I said as I made the loopy sign. He turned and looked at me. I shrugged and turned to Sam. He had a fixed stare toward the front of the RV, I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Sam." He blinked and looked at me.

"Sorry I could have sworn I saw bigfoot!" Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah it's Jim he hasn't shaved for a few days." I laughed. Melinda full on LOLed in front. Jim just lowered his head. Melinda just pointed and laughed at him, tears falling from her eyes."

"Good…..*Laugh* Good one Morgan….*Laugh* Big foot…..*Gasps for air, laughs again*" Melinda dried the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Jim, I thought it was funny. You look very sexy with scruff." Melinda said seductively.

"Oh really maybe I should go scruffy from now on." Melinda giggled at Jim's comment.

"Nah, I like your clean shaven face better but you're hot either way." Jim leaned over and kissed her.

"Morgan that was a good joke but don't be disrespectful I know it's the teenage sarcasim but this isn't like you." Jim said to the dirt road in front of him as we went through a lush forest.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I've noticed that Mr. Clancy." Sam said.

"Oh who cares what you've noticed!" I said sourly.

"Morgan!" Melinda said shocked. "Are you alright." She got up from her seat and walked over to me, she grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to the back of the RV, In the back of our RV there was a bed room that was Melinda's and Jim's room. She sat on the bed and I did too. "Now, what's going on." Thank god Mel's room was covered with curtains I was already embarrassed.

"I honestly don't know…. I've been angry a lot lately. I'm guessing cause I don't sleep."

"I know how that is. Dreams?" I shivered as Melinda said dreams. I burst into tears.

"They are so AWFUL!" I cried, Melinda wrapped me up in her arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"NO! I…I …I can't. You'll hate me!" I sobbed.

"I could NEVER hate you." Melinda said as she looked me dead in the eyes. I finally saw the love like in the way she looked at Jim or her baby bump. I smiled but then remembered I had to tell her. I took another deep breath and told her.

"I'm going to get controlled by Carmen….and she's gonna make me kill you, Jim, and the baby WHEN IT IS BORN. Then I'm gonna kill myself and I'm going to be stuck in an underground town for the rest of eternity." Melinda swallowed hard. She tightened her grip around me, and she took a deep breath.

"We can't let that happen." She finally said.

"It's gonna happen as much as we don't want it too it's gonna happen. How are we supposed to stop it anyway we can't send Carmen and whoever she works for into the light! The whole dark side is gunning for me to kill you. You are good, you help, they don't like it. So you have to die and they are using me cause I'm sensitive to their side. Can't you guys just lock me up or something until the baby is grown? Say I tried to kill you and then the police will lock me up! You'll be SAFE."

"NO. No member of our family is going to jail or to the light. No one is going to die." Melinda said releasing me from her hug. She looked determined, ready fight. But how are we going to fight it? How will we win? We can't kill something that is dead. How will we solve the problem in a week or two before the baby comes. I just need to be locked up. WHY WON"T THEY LOCK ME UP?

**There is this song that reminds me of Jim and Melinda. You Set Me Free by: Angie Miller. Look it up on Youtube. Thanks love you all.**

**-kenziemj99**


	17. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Morgan's prov.

Jim had pulled over for the night; everyone was snuggled up in their beds sleeping peacefully. I felt wedged in the small bunk bed that was right outside Melinda and Jim's room. I took the top bunk while Sam was on the bottom. His soft snores made me feel sleepy, but I couldn't close my eyes long enough for me to actually fall asleep, another bad thought would be thrown into my mind. I didn't like to cry in front of Melinda, especially when she seemed so….happy and stress free. I was just angrier lately and I don't want to be nor do I like to be. I think that the shadows are taking over slowly, like they said trying to drive me insane. Lack of sleep could do that to a person, with Carmen in every dream I had that's what was happening to me. Sleep. My eyelids were beginning to get heavy. Sleep. I tried to fight it but then I realized why? I needed the sleep, I am tired.

"I am tired." I mumbled quietly to myself. Then I closed my eyes. I felt my body relax completely and I snuggled deeper into my covers. I was dreamless for once; it felt good maybe I was getting too strong for them.

I was the last one to wake up; today we would make it to the town and stay in the RV while Melinda did her work. We would stay for a few days then go back home.

"Mornin'" I mumbled.

"Good Morning, how'd you sleep?" Melinda asked as she put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. There was a kitchen in the RV it was great!

"Actually for the first time in a long time, good. No dreams." I said with a grin. Melinda smiled sweetly and Jim gave me a head nod and a thumbs up. Today Jim was clean shaven it looked better, Jim quickly downed his coffee and went outside for some fresh air. Sam looked at me is sparkly green eyes were filled with question. "Hey Sam." I said.

"What dreams?" He blurted out. I scratched the back of my head and looked at Mel for help. She breathed in heavily and said quickly.

"Well I'm gonna go outside and stretch! Bye!" She raced for the door and opened it; she took one look at the steep stairs and yelled. "JIM HELPS ME DOWN THE STAIRS I DON'T WANT TO FALL!"

"I'M COMING!" Jim yelled quickly and I heard leaves crunching outside. Jim helped Mel down the stairs.

"Thanks honey." Melinda said as she gave him a kiss. Melinda has been acting very flirty and weird lately as if she knows something. I think I know what she knows, the shadows or whatever are getting weak the final "Battle" is coming…. soon really soon. Maybe while we are up here maybe in Grandview who knows? (The author does! Ha ha!)

Sam asked me again. "What dreams?"

I took a deep breath. "I have nightmares sometimes no biggie!"

"What kind of nightmares?" This was unlike Sam to push and poke people into telling him something, I think he is feeling distant from me cause we haven't been talking as much. He wants to help; he's my BBFF (Boy Best Friend Forever).

"Oh ya know Zombies chasing me through Grandview and eating people. Very gory and gross." I shuddered at the thought. "I really, really, really hate Zombies."

"Yeah I know you tell me every time we go to the movies." Then Sam started to mimic me in a really bad girl's voice. "Oh no Sam, we CAN'T see that I'm terrified of Zombies boo hoo hoo!"

"That is a horrible impression of me!" Sam shrugged. "I do, do that a lot don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do!" Sam said with a laugh as he finished up his breakfast. I hated lying too Sam, it hurt me but he can't know not yet.

**Sam's prov**

I knew she was lying to me! I can tell by the tone of her voice it went all high pitched and she only scratches the back of her head when she is confused or trying to hide something. I don't think she is confused…. But I just let it drop, no use in fighting over it. I know she hates lying too me she'll tell me soon but I don't want to push her into it. I'm not like that.

**Melinda's prov**

"This is nice isn't it stranger?" I said as I looked over to Jim, we were sitting at a bench we found on our little walk. Bench in the middle of the woods not weird at all and I'm all about weird.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I've been so busy at work, I haven't been there for you or Morgan."

"It's alright Jim, you are busy and what kind of wife am I to make things all about me."

"A normal one! You are too generous Mel, you're pregnant due any day now and I haven't really been there for you I'm so sorry!"

"You have to deal with my ghosts; you have to deal with me screaming in the middle of the night, risking my life every day for some dead people! That must be so stressful, I'm so sorry." Jim stroked my hand, he sighed.

"Yeah it is sometimes, but you are my priority, my world, my other half! You are carrying our child and I've made things all about me at home. I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"JIM! Stop it! Things are about me every day! Ghost today no ghost today, am I going to get hurt today, am I going to….. Die today! I've been close many times. Just make it about you today and tomorrow and three days from tomorrow. Make it about you!" I looked into his bright blue eyes and my eyes grazed over his handsome concerned face. We never have conversations like this.

I sighed softly and continued. "I love you so much and when we get a break from ghosts it's not bad of you to take advantage of it."

"You're right Mel. I'm sorry though I just love you so much, so much it hurts and it hurts when I'm not with you, it hurts when I come home so late I don't get to ask you how your day went, it hurts when I don't get a goodnight kiss, it hurts when I don't get to see your beautiful face. It hurts."

I felt my eyes fill with tears and I shed a few. "It does hurt." I whispered. "It does."

"Don't cry Mel! I love you and we are together with Morgan! We are going to have a baby soon! We are off on another ghost chase/ vacation! Nothing can ruin this!"

I heard an interesting noise and looked up; there stood a scruff man with a shot gun pointed straight at us. "Nothing huh? Well how bout little ole me?" He said in a scruffy voice he chuckled at his own lame joke.

"May we help you sir?" Jim asked swallowing and getting up from the bench too stand in front of me.

"Help me? Help me?" He laughed while shaking his loaded gun around. "You bitches can't help me! But I can help you."

"How?" I piped up I stood up and went to stand next to Jim but he waved his gun in my direction, I stopped dead in my tracks. If I don't go into labor now, I don't think I ever will!

"Aww our little hero here has a girl. A very pretty girl. Does pretty girl want to be a hero to?" The crazy man asked as he pointed his gun at both of us.

"No! She doesn't just leave her outta this! What's your problem, do you need help, are we on your property what is it?" The gun flashed to Jim.

"Why ya so protective of ya girl, lover boy? He kept the gun pointed at Jim as he came my direction. Jim took a step forward but he pointed the gun at me and Jim backed off. "Oh well lookie here, lover boy knocked her up! HA HA! Well ain't that somethin'!" He said as he poked me in the stomach with the barrel of the shotgun.

"Hey take it easy there!" Jim said calmly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't like you." The man said. "I only like pretty pregnant girl. She can ask me questions." He spat at Jim and turned to me keeping the barrel at my stomach. I officially hate the woods. I swallowed hard; I started to sweat profusely even though it was a little chilly outside.

"Why are you doing this?" I said nervously looking at Jim with pleading eyes instead of the gross, dirty, smelly man in front of me.

"Well pretty pregnant girl, seems you and lover boy are on my property and I don't like folks on my property!" He yelled spitting in my face.

"I'm sorry we'll leave just put the gun down!" I said.

"What are ya'll after my oil, my crops, my riches?" He pressed the gun deeper into my stomach.

"NO! Nothing we were just sitting on your bench talking we're sorry please just let us leave!" I said at him I couldn't control my emotions and let tears fall. I looked at the man's face his eyes softened up and his jaw line wasn't as pronounced.

"I'm sorry I made ya cry pretty girl! I have a lot of rich folk come in and try to steal my stuff. I gotta protect my family just like lover boy here was trying to do." He removed the gun from my stomach but still pointed it at Jim. Just then I heard two familiar voices.

"JIM, MELINDA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Morgan called.

"MR. AND MRS. CLANCY WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam yelled.

"Who the hell is that?" The man said as he pointed the gun to the area where Morgan and Sam's voices were coming from.

"They are just kids! Let us go!" Jim said as she stepped closer to me.

"Lover boy and Pretty girl have more kidos! Yay one big happy family! Let's see what they look like first!"

"They aren't ours! It's our adopted daughter and her friend! They aren't our blood." Jim said back.

"Well then go on and get!" The man said shoving us back toward the RV. Jim and I raced back for the RV Morgan and Sam following behind. Jim drove away quickly and we were back on the road again.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you later it's a long story." I said.

_**Yay! I finally wrote a chapter! It's random but I wanted some fluff and excitement for you guys! Plus I haven't wrote in Melinda and Sam's provs for a while next chapter it will be more of Mel and Jim's thoughts! Yay! I haven't given up yet just been super-duper busy! Sorry love ya'll and stay cool but not to cool for school! The final battle and chapter is coming soon real soon! LOVE YOU**_

_**-kenziemj99**_


	18. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**The final battle is here….**_

_**Little do they know**_

_**Sam, Morgan, Melinda and Jim are in for a crazy couple of days**_

_**Little do they know**_

_**The final battle is here….**_

**Melinda's prov**

Sam and Morgan were still confused by what had happened but I didn't really feel like explaining. I was tired and a hot, sweaty mess, the RV has gotten very stuff and hot but everyone else seemed comfortable. I couldn't wait until the baby arrived, Jim and I were thinking of naming him after his father Aiden but Morgan's suggestions were also good. If she were a boy, but I've been thinking with all my heart that it's a girl. A little precious girl, with blue eyes and brown hair. The way I'm carrying also suggests girl but I could be wrong. Little Megan Andrea Clancy, or if she was a boy Cody Liam Clancy or Aiden Clancy, we haven't thought of a middle name yet maybe Cody or Liam. I was confused but I guess you have to meet the baby. I couldn't wait; I wanted to see my baby. My little baby girl.

"Mel!" Jim said as he looked back the RV was slowing to a stop "We're here, go do your thing."

"What thing?" Sam asked. Morgan quickly answered before I did.

"Oh nothing, just seeing a friend she lost her father."

"Oh I'm sorry Melinda… oh um Mrs. Clancy." Sam sputtered.

"It's ok… call me Melinda, Sam." I said with a smile as I made my way to the front of the RV. Sam smiled and Morgan rolled her eyes at her goofy friend.

"Hey, butt kisser your turn!" Morgan said referring to the slap jack in front of them.

"Oh right." Sam said with a laugh. He stared at Morgan's face a little while longer before playing his card and the face paced game was moving again.

Jim helped me out of the RV and we made our way toward the house and hopefully crossing over another spirit.

**Jim's prov**

"Hey Mel want me to go in with you?" I asked as I helped my very pregnant wife off of the RV.

"OH sure that would be awesome." She said smiling my favorite loving smile. I pecked her on the check before we approached the cabin. I knocked on the door and a young lady was quick to answer. Early 30's or late 20's. I'm guessing late 20's so Mel was older than her. The young woman who Mel said was Katy was pretty; she had hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Oh um hello, may I help you?" Katy said shyly.

"Hello my name is Melinda and this is my husband Jim, we have a message from your father for you." Melinda said.

Katy's eyes widened at the news and quickly invited us in.

"So it's true?" She asked.

"What?" Melinda asked as she sat on the couch, I stood next to her while Katy brought us lemonade. Melinda and I sipped the lemonade while she explained herself.

"My dad came to me in a dream and said he had a message for me but then I woke up. So you're here to deliver it?"

"Yes." Melinda began, she didn't look very good, and she sipped her lemonade again before continuing. "Your father said to not follow his rules anymore and go live your life." I assumed Jeb was here because Mel kept looking over, nodding and continuing on. "He also said to….." Melinda faltered, eyes darting around the room, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Katy asked pushing Mel forward. Katy was crying whipping her tears on her sleeve every once in a while.

"He also said to stop being perfect at everything, no one is perfect and that's ok but always know that you are perfect to him." Melinda drank more lemonade and her eyes darted around the room again but she seemed to relax.

"Thank you so much Melinda!" Katy cried. "I met this guy and I think he's the one but I was always to scared that my dad would be disappointed in me but now I can be with him! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Oh and thanks Dad." Katy smiled at Mel and she touched her cheek.

"He is going into the light now he kissed you on the cheek. It's goodbye for now but he said that he will…"

"….. Be waiting on the other side for me." Katy finished. Melinda smiled at her then at me, I smiled back. I love my wife for what she does she helps people and she loves doing it what she loves I love.

**Mel's prov**

Katy came to give me a hug, but she suddenly acted different. She hugged me from where I was sitting and it was a crushing hug. She dug her nails into my back almost drawing blood. Her whole body twitched with emotion?

"Ok Katy can you let go your kinda crushing me." I said politely. She pulled back and she smiled, her red eyes had the same cold hatred for me as "Carmen?"

"Hi momma!" She said sweetly, Jim ran at her but she flug him across the room with one quick swipe, he hit the wall and was knocked out.

"JIM!" I yelled. I didn't feel right; there was this painful pressure in my lower abdomen. I winced in pain.

"OH Melinda is it baby time?" Carmen asked. I gave her a dirty look. "Let's see what Morgan thinks, she should be coming in soon."

"You better not touch her!" I hissed.

"That's funny Mel, too late though." Carmen said with a shrug.

**Morgan's prov**

"They've been in there a long time don't cha think?" I said to Sam. We were on our 24th round of slap jack and Mel and Jim should be back by now.

"They are grieving give them time." Sam said as he slapped a jack off the huge pile as I stared at the cabin in front of me. "You're running out of cards! CAN SAM WIN THIS?" Sam said in an announcer voice.

"I'd like to see you try." I growled playfully.

"LET'S GET RRRREADY TO SSSSLAAAAP THE JJAAACCCKKKK!" Sam said still in his announcer voice.

"You're on!" I challenged. But suddenly there was a little miny earth quake. "OH no Mel and Jim might be hurt c'mon Sammy!" I said as I threw the cards down and ran toward the cabin. This was a spark that was going to catch flame if I didn't do something. I had to be the water. But I had a feeling I was going to add to the heat as I ran through the door. I saw Melinda on the couch whimpering in pain. I looked over and saw Jim passed out on the floor. I shook him but he didn't wake up so I ran for Melinda. "Mel are you ok? Sam!" I called out the front door Sam came running but the door slammed in his face and he fell to the ground knocked out cold. "Why do the women have to do everything around here?" I asked Melinda hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't work. "Ok what's wrong?"

"Labor!" Melinda cried out in pain.

"What? Now, here of all places? Great timing baby!" I said as I tried to help Melinda up. But she screamed and I turned around to find Katy standing there but she had red eyes. "CARMEN!" I screamed I lunged at her but she stepped out of the way knocking me to the floor.

"Nice try. But not good enough." She said hitting me with a baseball bat in the head. I yelled out in pain. The world started to get blurry quickly.

Then

It

Was

Just

Dark

A few hours later.

I woke up with a searing head ache I tried to move my body to get up but I couldn't, tried to move but I couldn't, I tried to speak but I couldn't. _That bitch must have paralyzed me somehow._ I thought

But then I heard another voice something cold and harsh coming from my mouth that wasn't mine.

"My name is Arianna, you weak pathetic miserable girl, it's going to be nice to kill people in a body so young and fit. What a nice change." My body got up from the floor of the room that Carmen had thrown me into.

_NO! I will not let this happen!_ I thought. I could still see out of my non-working eyes. We were in a bathroom.

"Too late darling, we told you this was going to happen. I had to kill many people to get in this spot of controlling you and oh it feels so good. It's nice to live again but it would be more pleasurable if you would shut up." She looked in the mirror and I was horrified to see I had red eyes, something I worked so hard to get rid of came and bit me right in the butt.

I screamed but my mouth didn't move.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you." Arianna said with my mouth. She smirked, with my mouth.

_I'm going to kill YOU! _ I said, Arianna laughed.

"Not if I kill YOU first. But first why don't we murder some people like Melinda, Jim even. Or how about Sam, he really does love you. I** hate** love." She smirked again and opened the bathroom door. I saw Melinda on the couch crying and in pain. She saw me and her face lightened up but was filled with horror when she saw my red eyes.

"What have you done to Morgan?" Melinda yelled.

"Made some improvements. Oh and don't worry we'll kill you last then its bye- bye to Morgan. Let's start with pretty boy Sam."

_Don't touch him!_ I begged Arianna._ Please._

"Ah young love it makes me sick but the sight of blood doesn't." She laughed at her lame joke if I'm allowed to call it that. She opened the door to find Sam she smiled with my mouth and kissed him. My first kiss was with a passed out boy and I'm not in control with my body,….. Great. She pulled out a knife out of now where and was ready to attack!

"BYE SAMMY!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I screamed. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Please no._

_**Hey everyone, please review if I get three new reviews the next chapter will go up! C'mon just three you don't want a cliff hanger do you? Just three! Please review and favorite my story and ME (don't forget to follow)! Thanks for all your views and support! Tell your BFFs 'bout me! If you don't have a BFF tell your cat or your dog they're smart enough! THANKS LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Don't forget to PM me about baby gender votes and names! 3 more chapters (Maybe, possibly more or less) = three reviews! C'mon review! And vote on baby gender I know it's a little late but who cares and also vote if you think there should be a sequel! LOTS OF LOVE, PASS IT ON! Keep rocking! Oh and don't forget to read my other story The New Ghost Whisperer, I know the ideas been done before (a lot) but mine is unique and different go check it out please! PLEASE! If one person reviews this story and TNGW then they get a shoutout in the next chapter I'll be checking! Love you!**_

_**-kenziemj99 (Mack)**_

_Congrats to Jennifer Love Hewitt and Brian Hallisay on their baby and engagement. YAY!_


End file.
